Shadow hearts Attempted Novelization
by darkangelrawr
Summary: It all started in 1913...A mysterious girl with the power to destroy the world, a young harmonixer, a female spy, a male sage, a vampire and a young boy desperate to save his mother, all team up to defeat one villain who plans on destroying the world and building it as his own...
1. Chapter 1

Shadow hearts

(Attempted novelisation)

By Lucia Widdop

Prologue - Rouen, France 1913

The latest crime has been uncovered, it's 1913 and a priest has been found brutally murdered before sunrise.

His body lay scattered in pieces as if savaged by a beast, his daughter Alice Elliot aged 20 who is believed to have been travelling with him is missing…

Chapter one (Yuri)

South Manchu that same year…

My head feeling like it was about to split open I sank to my knees in the dry plain gasping as the voice began instructing me on where to go next.

I'd spent the day following the path it had told me to and now I was in the middle of nowhere near rusted train tracks as the voice ordered me to board the next train and save the girl.

Come on, save the girl what kind of command is that?

I mean it's vague for a start; who was this girl?

All I knew was that she was being escorted to Fengtian and was in need of my help…

I could hear the repetitive rumbling; the train was on its way.

After boarding I huddled beneath a thin blanket and tried to be inconspicuous and took in my surroundings.

Polished wooden floors, clean windows revealing the blur of the scenery, red velvet seats most of them empty.

I sat willing myself not to fidget.

I'm not used to fancy steam trains let alone _luxury_ steam trains…

Click. Click. Click.

The sound of heeled shoes drew closer alerting me to a western mans presence.

He walked calmly down the aisle of the carriage by the time I'd turned to glance at him he was ahead and was left staring at the back of his figure.

He wore a black suit with the cuffs rolled above his white gloves.

His black top hat covered most of his silvered hair and when he turned to let an elderly women pass by I noticed that he wore a navy blue tie adding to his formality.

He appeared to be English at a guess and he stuck out like a sore thumb, contrasting with the Japanese soldiers guarding the end carriage.

Stealthily I pulled the blanket over my head like a hood and followed the man keeping behind so he wouldn't notice me.

By the time I reached the next carriage he was already gone presumably further ahead than I.

Two guards were up ahead alert and talking and this carriage was empty of passengers.

I listened in to their conversation hoping for a little more information on the strange man.

"It's already past 2300 and we're still a long way from Fengtian" said one his gruff voice sounded tired almost… weary.

He was dressed differently from the regular soldier beside him he seemed a higher rank.

"Major Tsugi what is this all about? Why the special train in the middle of the night to escort this girl to Japan? She seems pretty ordinary to me…"

The girl! This _had _to be the girl the voice was talking about.

The guards seemed to be protecting the door so I assumed that the girl was ahead.

I took a seat and slouched listening, so far so good no sign of the suspicious man.

I decided to continue eavesdropping.

"Hell if I know… Who knows what the big-shots in Tokyo are thinking, next time I see you-know-who I'll ask her okay?"

Seemed like a pretty big operation if the guards weren't even in on it, judging by the Major's response he was quite intrigued himself, this was way too suspicious…

Before I could listen in further there was a loud yell from the carriage ahead and a splattering noise as if he'd just exploded or something then the muffled thud of a body hitting the floor.

Another scream as the next guy was slaughtered, time for me to step in.

"What's going on?" shouted the Major.

My thoughts exactly as I ran ahead to find the door jammed shut.

The man stood his back to the door and I could see two soldiers positioned and shooting the hell out of the man but the bullets weren't harming him it was as if he had some kind of anti bullet field around him as he advanced forward towards the trembling guards.

The two guards screamed as they were slain their bodies hit the ground with a thud just as the girl popped up white gloved hands over her mouth in fear the only thing between her and the killer was the Major.

The Major pulled out his gun shooting and shouting "Die!" but it was a wasted effort.

The bullets deflected and the man continued walking towards him just as the Major's bullets ran out he looked fearful, as he was killed the girl turned her head away in horror and terror.

He'd reached her she gasped in shock her voice pitched high with fear.

"It's you" she whimpered fearful.

The guy stepped in front of the Major's body a smirk on his face his tone calm and pleasant as if murder was an everyday ritual.

"Yes, Roger Bacon I'm honoured that you remember me so well" he replied.

Adrenaline kicked in and the girl tried to run screaming as the man's demon jumped towards her forcing her back.

The man chuckled I felt sick to my stomach I couldn't watch him hurt her.

Bacon chuckled softly to himself

"You can't escape come along quietly…sister"

Rage fuelled me this sick man savouring her fear.

I kicked the door hard and it swung open and I walked into the carriage as Bacon turned to look at me.

Sickeningly calm he smiled at me.

"Ah a new actor in our play" he replied.

His demon flew at me and I caught it by it's throat it became visible wheezing and fighting for air, I looked at the man and smiled as I squeezed and it's body exploded.

Hah just a taster of what's to come!

But Bacon wasn't fazed he was… different.

He feigned sadness.

"Ah I was fond of him." he replied as if humouring a child.

I stepped back the exploding body of the demon had taken my arm with it and it lay on the floor, another scattered body part.

I picked up my severed arm and held it to the joint where the flesh and bone fused together as if it hadn't recently been detached from my body. I shrugged no big deal really.

The girl looked shocked and the man looked angry that I wasn't screaming in pain like the others before me.

She had wised up and had noticed he was distracted and she shuffled away watching him so she could make her escape… too late.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him until her shocked face was in front of his palm then he released a blue glow.

She gasped and then slumped unconscious forwards he caught her and slung her over his shoulders ready to escape…

NO!

I charged full speed towards him ready to change and kick his ass but midway he turned and stared at me and a huge beam of light shot from his eyes hitting me square in the chest knocking me through the last two carriages back to the first where I collided with benches and seats…

I sat in the rubble for a moment whilst the dust cleared and my ears stopped ringing.

So much for luxury carriages.

I sprang up laughing yet shocked he was going to escape!

I had to save that girl!

I ran back the way I came towards the end carriage where he was.

I hadn't realised the carnage he had left behind…

A green leather seat with a white cloth near the door of the second carriage was stained red with soldier's blood as if this carriage was a kind of… crypt.

I barely recognised the mangled remains of the soldiers and I almost felt… sorry.

I couldn't let them die for nothing so I persevered wondering why it was so cold all of a sudden.

Then I heard footsteps running across the metal of the roof I looked up he was making his escape!

Not if I could help it.

I punched through the ceiling and jumped up onto the roof not surprised when I saw Bacon.

His tailcoat flapped in the wind the girl's body hung over his shoulders it seemed almost unnatural the way her legs dropped over his left arm as if she was a doll.

He wasn't particularly pleased to be interrupted for the second time.

"You're a persistent little rat aren't you?'' he called across the wind.

"You ain't getting away, pops!" I called back.

He set the girl down, strangely careful as if he didn't want to harm her.

Then he stood arms clasped behind his back.

I ran and punched and kicked him over and over he didn't seem to tire then he started hitting back.

Hard punches which shook me down to the bone.

GOD DAMMIT!

I had no other option allowing the darkness within me to rise to the surface I changed screaming as my body shifted into a monster.

I released a wave of darkness towards him but he barely blinked.

Then he raised his arms and purple darkness surrounded him.

He had dark magic too?

He muttered some foreign tongue and the darkness became a huge ball, a strange symbol appearing above his head.

The shroud of darkness enveloped me and I felt an excruciating pain as I sank to my knees clinging onto the train so not to be flung away into the distance.

I returned to human form, battle over.

"You're stronger than I expected…" he said.

I couldn't even think up a witty response I was torn between pain, anger and humiliation.

I moaned gasping for air, anything to end the pain…

"Now foul monster… You shall cease to be!" he shouted.

I braced myself for the next wave of agony before death would bestow it's sweet merciful kiss on me.

He began drawing all the energy from the wind and air into one huge ball of magic ready to annihilate me…

But it never came.

The pendant around the girl's neck began to twinkle then glow then pulsate with magic.

Bacon looked fearful and I smiled if it scared him surely it couldn't be that bad?

"Wh What on Earth…!" he shouted.

The girl began floating arms spread as if casting a spell whilst the energy around us thickened.

"What?" he yelled.

I mustered all of my strength then charged slamming my fist into his face.

I'd crushed the bones in his face where my fist had connected.

He wasn't human, and this foul monster was quite smug.

He clutched his eye with a glove stained red with his own blood as more blood streamed down his face.

"Wha… Damn!" he moaned.

I scooped up the girl in danger and jumped off of the train leaving Bacon watching until the train sped off into the distance.

I landed on my feet in the plains, the only light for miles was that from the swollen moon against the dark night sky.

She was still asleep and I held her feeling her heart beat against my chest for a few moments the only audible sounds; the quiet whistle of the wind and my heart beating louder than hers…


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow hearts

(Attempted novelisation)

By Lucia Widdop

Chapter 2 - Nothing plain here

I stood staring at the train tracks trying to avoid staring at her.

It'd had been a long night and she was still unconscious I'd set her on the ground and she lay curled up in a ball.

As I turned to look at her I couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't wake up even though I was sure that the mysterious voice would have plagued my mind had I let her die.

I finally took a look at her clothing…wow.

She wore a dark blue and white minidress decorated with white buttons on her chest, her hands were clad in white gloves, her underskirt consisted of layers of white ruffles and when the breeze lifted up her skirt aside from her pink underwear, I noticed her legs were wrapped in white stockings and her feet in black study shoes, judging by the gold cross around her neck she was a devout Christian.

Brilliant.

I heard the scuff of her shoes as she got to her feet and I turned face on to speak with her.

I'd been thinking of what to say maybe compliment her? (But that would seem like I was only after one thing.)

Ask her about her magic? (Nah she'd think I was evil)

Tell her about myself? (And say what exactly?)

She looked at me… Shit say something!

"Yo there. Finally comin' to, huh?

If you're lookin' for the train, it's long gone"

She wasn't running away! Maybe now was the time to make my move then she could show her appreciation…

She looked around wildly almost scared.

I laughed "Pretty exciting, huh?

You getting a tingly feeling?

Right about here?"

I moved forwards but it seemed I'd scared her because she jumped back in shock.

She shook her head as if shaking the wild thoughts she was having away.

"N-no…Stay away!" she said her voice shaking.

Bloody hell I wasn't about to take her virginity I was just having a little fun!

"Stay away? I haven't even done anything yet."

I was trying to convince her to just trust me but I hadn't thought about how I'd phrased that sentence.

She shook her pretty little head again.

"Stay…stay back, please…I…I can't.

No…I…I can't do anything, I…" she trailed off.

She sounded terrified rambling on, what did she mean `I can't?`

Can't what? Do magic or do anything…sexual?

Before I had a chance to calm her down she'd already run off.

Shit!

I tried calling her back.

"Huh! Uh where do you think you're going? I'm telling you, it's not safe that way."

No response, I tried again.

"Aw, give me a break…Hey girlie!

Don't run off like that!"

She wasn't replying I ran forwards but sank to my knees as the stupid voice immobilised me going on about dark and light being reunited and protect and find your reason for living… Something stupid like that.

What on earth was that supposed to mean? That this one girl held my destiny?

"Arrgh! That hurts… Not that damn voice again…!"

I wasn't even talking to the girl anymore just empty space.

I stood muttering to myself.

"Stupid voices! Okay, I got it…I'm supposed to protect her, right…?"

The voice didn't reply.

I ran forward wondering where the girl had gone when I heard a scream high pitched and feminine what had she landed herself into this time?

I found her unconscious (again!) after being attacked or something.

I laughed assuming that she could hear me tried to get her to stand up and talk to me seeing as I'd bothered saving her.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing? Get up!

Were you attacked or something? I TOLD you it was dangerous, didn't I…"

No response. Hmm it seemed that I was the one getting all tingly inside…

I considered making a move I mean it was obvious she wouldn't do anything so what could one little move do?

Nothing.

I tried again.

"…Um hello?"

Still nothing Jesus Christ why wasn't she getting up?

I wondered if she'd mind me touching her…

Nothing.

This was just plain mean laying there in her short little dress and I couldn't even do anything because that would be wrong.

I started to get impatient this was my destiny?

Following around a girl who passed out all the time?

"Hey! Girl! Don't just lie there like a dead fish! Get up!" I yelled.

She must have heard that because hey eyes snapped open and she climbed to her feet dusting the dirt off of her dress.

Then she turned saw me and jumped back.

The best way to massage a man's ego… run away.

"I bust my hump savin' you then you take one look at me and run off…

Then you faint? You got no manners y'know that?" I said.

Finally she spoke.

"A…A monster just suddenly…" she started.

"Yeah there's a lots of hungry wolves and bloodsucking' bats around here. You're probably attracting them. You smell pretty good y'know" I said after all it never does hurt to compliment a person and I was feeling kind of bad after going off on a rant.

No reply I turned round to look at her actually feeling a bit self conscious where as she was prim and proper I'd been fighting monsters and most likely reeked of stale sweat.

"Anyway don't go running off like that okay?

Cause if I don't do what the voice says, my head's gonna split open!" I finished.

She looked confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"…Don't "huh" me." I replied.

"Someone, or something is pretty damn insistent that I protect you." I said.

"Protect…me?" she asked.

I walked over towards the waters edge and looked into the distant.

"That's right. It's always "Go protect that person!" or "Go to that town!

Stupid voice jumps into my head all the time. And now it's orderin' me to protect you." I finished.

She looked at me she wasn't replying but I could tell she was listening she didn't seem afraid she seemed more… intrigued.

I decided to continue but be a bit more cool abut it I felt the need to impress her she made me feel different more…humane.

"Anyway, at least I'm never bored. Wherever it tells me to go, there are always plenty of monsters." I finished.

"So that's why you were on the train?" she offered.

"Yup." I replied.

After years of being alone it was nice to have somebody to talk to about things maybe she'd understand…

"But thanks to that voice, I'm turning from your ordinary bad-boy type into a real psycho." I said.

I wondered if she was psycho too maybe then I wouldn't be so… alone.

"What about you? Hey, are you psycho, too? Do you see weird things?" I asked.

I was expecting an outright "NO!" or a "Of course not!" but her reaction surprised me.

"…Maybe." she replied.

Little miss mysterious huh? She didn't seem so… dark as me in fact she seemed the total opposite what magic did she have?

I decided not to ask didn't want her to get scared again.

"Well you don't see quite like me, but…Whatever.

We can't just chat all day.

First we've got to find a place to rest and I'm getting' hungry." I said.

"Whoa, almost forgot.

My name's Yuri. You can call me Yuri" I said.

She tested the name out but it sounded different in her English accent, to be honest I thought it was kind of cute the was she attempted my foreign name.

"Yuri…I'm Alice Elliot. Please call me Alice" she said.

I smiled to myself 'Alice' seemed so fitting for her.

I laughed "Alice, huh? Even your name's cute." I said.

She didn't respond and I felt a twinge of embarrassment she obviously wasn't interested in me.

"Okay! I got it! I won't touch you!" I yelled in frustration her lack of reaction was so much more irritating than an outright rejection made me feel more… humiliated.

I turned away still embarrassed.

"Right, we're off!" I said.

I began walking and she followed me.

Once out of the clearing I attempted to go right but the route was blocked off by a small body of water.

Great we couldn't stay here too long what if that Bacon guys lackey's showed up or something then what would I do unlike Alice I hadn't yet had the pleasure of sleeping I was wiped but I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't rest until I knew she was safe.

We walked forwards following the only available route across an old rickety bridge I had no idea where we were and it didn't help that Alice was dependent on me.

We didn't really talk I couldn't think of anything to say without asking her personal questions. She remained quiet not complaining about walking even though she was probably still tired.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts and musings that it took me a few seconds to realise that we'd reached a dead end.

"A dead end." I tutted.

"Um…Maybe if we do something with that sluice gate, we'll be able to cross the river…" suggested Alice.

Damn her for being smart I felt so stupid and that God awful embarrassing feeling was creeping up on me again.

"Ah, of course! Yeah, I was just thinking that same thing." I lied hoping I'd fooled her.

No response.

Great now I felt REALLY embarrassed, it called for a distraction.

"Er, anyway. Let's have a little search then." I said.

The first gate was rotten, great that narrowed down our chances.

We ran to the second gate it would have worked but had no handle oh joys.

We reached the third one.

" Yeah, the gate itself is rotten but that handle might work." I said to Alice.

"Okay then. Let's give this a go" I said.

I pulled as hard as I could and managed too wrench the handle away from the rotten gate. I felt quite proud as it was only my first try and even Alice seemed slightly impressed.

"Aha!" she said figuring my plan.

I laughed unable to resist bragging a little.

"Not bad, Eh?" I boasted.

She didn't reply so I pocketed the handle and ran to the second gate without a handle and managed to slot the handle into place.

"Okay! Perfect! Little rusty, but I ain't complaining!" I smiled and fumbled around with the gate.

There was the sound of rushing water, didn't seem we'd be crossing that river just yet.

After fighting a couple of wolves and venomous spiders Alice and I weren't feeling to great. I had a few Thera leaves in my pocket which I didn't mind sharing but Alice had a better idea.

She opened her Bible which she'd been using to whack the monsters with.

(Seriously, you have no idea how funny that is!)

She opened it and raised her arms chatting some strange spell in a strange language.

Latin maybe?

Before I had chance to ask she released her magic and my body was bathed iin a warm, golden light like sunshine.

I felt much stronger, she repeated the spell healing herself.

"So this is you're magic? Healing?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"It's white magic" she said.

I smiled back at her she had a really pretty smile and after the spell I felt great.

"Th…thank you Alice" I stuttered.

She smiled back "Your welcome Yuri, thank you for saving me twice earlier" she said.

I felt the tingly feeling in my stomach again.

"Your welcome Alice" I said.

It was then when we realised that the Sluice gate wouldn't be done anytime soon.

"Looks like it'll take a while for the water to drain…

Hey, I say we take a rest over there." I said.

"R-right." she nodded.

Thankfully she seemed trusting me.

We managed to light a fire and Alice curled up on the plains and finally fell asleep, I'd offered her my jacket but she'd politely refused.

Maybe she didn't trust me so much after all?

I sat there watching her I'd saved her twice and she'd gone to sleep?

Not even one kiss? A peck on the cheek? A hug?

What was that all about? She had some nerve!

Screw it I was going to do it…

Her mumbling interrupted my train of thought (Ha no pun intended!)

"Father…" she moaned unexpectedly.

Dad? She was dreaming bout her dad ? Seriously?

Don't tell me she had some weird complex or something!

Boy why was I stuck protecting this damn girl?

Whew I was tired just listening to her heavy breathing and knowing I wasn't alone made me want to sleep myself…

Suddenly I felt a strange aura.

Heard shallow breathing which wasn't Alice.

I jumped to my feet ready to fight whatever was hiding, it'd been a long night I wasn't taking any shit now!

A figure appeared in front of me, him!

He wore a green military trench coat and chunky military boots and his face was hidden behind a fox faced mask.

He laughed as if he'd planned this.

"Heh. At last. We meet…" he said.

I jumped in surprise I hadn't expected this.

"F-father! What…What are you doing here?" I cried.

"I've come to visit, boy. The souls of the monsters you've killed are quite lonely, you see…" he answered.

My mouth went dry in fear and I could feel my heart pounding in fear, something which I hadn't felt in long time since…

"Souls of the…monsters?" I asked.

He ignored me turning to Alice.

"What a lovely face. And yet, I must show proper courtesy. It is thanks to this woman's power I am even here." he replied.

I was so confused how could someone so pure and holy even have tethers to the darkness?

"Her power? What?" I yelled.

He remained impassive.

"Haven't you noticed? This world overflows with the ghosts of the monsters you've slain. The gate of eternal darkness was closed until now, you see this woman is causing it to open!" he exclaimed.

He paused for a second before continuing.

"The ghosts sealed inside the darkest depths of you heart… they call to me, boy. And that demand that I devour your very soul!" he laughed.

I turned but he vanished taunting me then he reappeared behind Alice then in front of my face.

I jumped and clenched my fists willing them to stop shaking.

"Stay away…" I warned.

He vanished twice more appearing wherever he fancied.

Rage fuelled me, "STAY AWAY!" I shouted.

He appeared in front of me nose to nose ready to fight.

I felt myself losing my mind knowing that if I fused I would be a danger to everyone including myself and Alice.

I pummelled him but then he did a magic attack draining away all my life force.

On the brink of death I used a Thera leaf feeling stronger I braced myself for the next move.

He fused the same fusion soul I had the 'Death Emperor' using the special move enclosing me in darkness.

I felt myself slide into the darkness closing my eyes hoping Alice would manage alone and get away before he took her too.

I opened my eyes and stood ready for my afterlife in hell but instead I found myself in a graveyard.

"Ugh… What's going on?" I asked talking to nobody in particular.

I walked forward looking around shocked.

Where was I?

It was just like my dreams!

I raised my fists, DAMN that fox faced guy for killing me!

Where was he?

Nothing.

So he didn't come with me? I couldn't believe this!

It was a pretty lame illusion…If it was an illusion.

I walked forward a bit more taking in my surroundings, the pale

Grass, the ancient tombstones with runes carved into them, the twisted tree's the blue lantern above the exit the rusted fence…

It was the exact graveyard from my dreams…

Of all the memories I'd had of life why here?

Couldn't I have found mom and dad instead?Nope, I'd just got to the part in my dreams where I get lost and wake up in a cold sweat just before a monster gets to eat me.

No, no, NO!

I'd had nothing but trouble ever since that stupid voice showed up!

Maybe I'd lost it completely.

First, Dad jumped out f my nightmare and showed up right before my eyes and now I WAS in the dream!

I saved that girl and I barely got a SMILE. C'mon aren't they supposed to get all dewy- eyed, "Ooh, Mr. Yuri thank you ever so much! SMOOCH!" Ain't that how it's s'posed to go?

Oh man now I felt all depressed.

I walked over to a tombstone the only one where the rune was glowing, a brilliant green.

Yeowch! Those tombstones things creeped me out.

I laughed feeling reckless wouldn't it be funny if all the monsters I'd slain started pouring out?

It would hardly matter if I was dead now would it?

Hey maybe I could fight and not feel pain!

And if I won I could get to see mom and dad!

I examined the glowing tombstone.

Seal of Earth.

I jumped as a monster jumped out of the thing scaring the living hell outta me.

Yes! Time for some action!

The first thing I did was fuse.

If I was gonna fight the bastard may as well give it my all.

I screamed as my body shifted into that of a monster.

I could feel bones braking and reforming, my limbs extending as I lost all sense of my human form… or at least for now.

First thing I did was use the curse attack and raise my special attack power ready to annihilate the supposed Raging tiger.

Then I drained its magic preventing it form being able to destroy me with its might.

It raised it's arms green magic circling him as he dragged stones up with his magic and flung them at me.

Didn't hurt as much as I'd expected to be fair.

Time for my special move.

I willed up all the darkness within me, darkness from my past, darkness of my heart, darkness of my soul.

It built into a huge wave which I finally released from my demonic skull.

Magic seeped forwards encasing the monster in purple tinted mist, it didn't kill the monster but it did some damage at least I knew I had a chance against _this _monster.

Its turn, it used a healing spell but it didn't seem to help it that much it didn't even cover half of the damage I had done and I still had plenty of fight left in me.

I didn't bother wasting magic on it I had too much adrenaline surging round me I sprinted towards it and pounding it with my fists before jumping twisting and knocking it down with my feet.

The monster dragged itself back up but it was hunched over panting; it was close to his death.

It used a pitiful spell preventing him from my Physical attack but my magic was low and I could feel my mind slipping I didn't have much time in this form before I completely lost my mind.

I ran towards it, I got two punches in before it keeled over backwards dead to the world.

I laughed stupid guy well I'd beaten him this time!

I knew he'd show up did I really think I'd concede to him?

I bet he thought he'd beaten me but second time round it didn't go like he'd planned!

I gasped suddenly I felt awful, I sank to my knees as a violent impulse welled up inside me.

Then I noticed, an extra soul to fuse with.

This was my…power?

Maye then I wasn't dead if I had a new spirit!

It mde sense now he hadn't killed me I'd either been knocked out of I'd just fallen asleep and this was a dream. Either way it seemed that I wasn't dead or not yet anyway.

I decided to check out some of the other tombstones.

I noticed there were six and each one had a different elemental seal carved into it: dark, light, water, fire, earth, and wind.

I ran over to a gate which seemed to be part of the rusted fence.

Maybe I could get through here?

It wouldn't budge but it appeared as if it was possible to get to the other side.

When I looked I could make out a sunset or something?

Finally I walked up some steps and saw a huge door guarded by four floating masks.

The door was stone and embellished with swirled patterns, there was no lock on it but it seemed to be held shut by something maybe magic?Then I realised it was THAT door…

I assumed that these masks would talk to me too just like they always had in my dreams.

"…Now I see, so it was you all along pullin' the strings eh?" I observed.

The green mask with the swords on it answered me.

"We are pleased to see you, boy…

The detestable young Harmonixer who damned us to eternal hell…"

"No need to thank me. But to be honest, I really haven't missed you guys at all." I quipped in response.

The red mask square mask laughed at me.

"Your pathetic bravado can't hide your fear." it said.

That got my back up.

What was it talking about.

Even if I was afraid (which I wasn't honest!) how dare it call me pathetic!

"Keep laughin'! I'll slice that stupid mask in two!" I threatened.

The pig faced gold mask laughed next.

"Your mind may not be able to comprehend this place, but your heart understands it full well." it rasped.

I didn't answer.

"Yes. This world is a reflection of your own mind's darkness, darkness you have created yourself." it finished.

I looked at all four of them and didn't reply, was it right?

Did this place show how evil and crazy I was?

The silvery blue grail mask was last.

"Ho ho ho… The more of our brethren roaming around the world you strike down, the more you shall become saturated with venomous Malice, born of bitter vengeance…And when the limit is passed, so then shall HE be reborn into the world of the living.

Ho ho ho… The man, the very thought of whom makes you shrink in terror…" it chimed.

I stared fixatedly at the door and I could have sworn I saw the fox faced guy appear in it.

"Enough! Shut your stinkin' mask face! That's enough!" I yelled.

I was on a rant now stupid soddin' masks!

"You think I'm scared! Don't make me laugh! I've been huntin' monsters for over ten years. I can handle one of two of those guys with the flick of a finger!

You got that, you bodiless freaks!" I yelled.

The sword mask laughed at me.

"…Don't get so excited. You loved your father so much, that now you're wandering aimlessly in search of him." mocked the ghost.

I could feel my blood pressure rising these masks… So annoying!

"Stay out of this! Look, I'm just out for revenge for my parents. It's none of your concern!" I shouted.

The Staff mask started laughing this time.

"Heh. Strange words for someone who still desperately wants to believe his father is alive somewhere…" it remarked.

"You…Now you're really starting to piss me off! Say another word and I'll smash your smirking faces in!" I threatened.

The Gold mask laughed at me.

"Slow down, boy. Worry not boy. Worry not, we have a proper opponent for you! To sweep away the accumulation of Malice, you must do battle!" it declared.

The doors opened and I felt a force pulling me in.

In front f me was a floating ghost of a skull.

This was it? This was the 'proper opponent'?

I laughed as I beat the crap out of it eventually it dropped to the floor its soul faded into the air.

I walked through the door shocking the masks.

"Hah! C'mon at least give me some sort of challenge! "Who's next? You guys?"

It felt good to be the one doing the tormenting this time.

The grail mask replied.

"Well done. Your victory has swept aside the vengeance of our brethren."

"And it appears that the reactions of that cursed talisman you hold have vanished as well" said the Grail mask.

"It's too early to get cocky, boy. This purification is only temporary." said the sword mask.

Huh all this for nothing what on earth were they babbling on about?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"When you return to your world killing our compatriots will only result in increased malice. Then you will come back here to lower it. No matter how many you slaughter, this hell will continue." it finished.

"Then in due time HE will be resurrected… The man you fear more than death itself!" the Gold mask laughed.

"Do you intend to keep running forever…?" the Grail mask.

"It would be much easier if you just came here in death." offered the Staff mask.

I couldn't die here I couldn't leave Alice she was dependent on me.

"Enough shut up!"" I yelled.

"Ha ha ha… Be gone with you boy return to your world of living!" finished the Sword mask.

I ran to the gate where I had woken.

I could here a female shouting.

"…ease…Wa… up!" she shouted.

Huh?

"That voice…?" I questioned.

"Yuri… Please open your eyes!" pleaded Alice.

I sank to my knees head pounding.

"Wake up" Wake up please!" begged Alice.

"Yuri…Please open your eyes!" she cried.

The gate where I had woken up was open.

Could I survive? Could I go back and face Alice and continue living in fear.

I gritted my teeth and walked forwards… hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow hearts

A novelisation

By Lucia Widdop

Chapter 3 - Hostility over hospitality

I woke up face first in a pile of crumbly dirt.

It took me a minute to realise where I was at first but then out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice kneeling beside me hands clasped as if praying… Jesus how long had I been out?

Not wanting to worry her and feeling kinda awkward I stood up trying not to show how light headed I was feeling.

I looked around taking in my surroundings trying to convince my mind that I was no longer trapped in that awful graveyard.

Rocks, pile of burnt wood, soft smoke emitting from the cold embers of the past fire…

"So…he's back…" I muttered to myself.

Alice looked at me creases of worry etched into her youthful face.

Great if she hadn't thought I was psycho before now she definitely would.

"Are you all right? You were having a nightmare…Mumbling about masks…And 'Malice.'" she asked.

Yeah thanks for that as if I needed reminding.

A mental image of the four masks appeared in the periphery of my mind.

Gloating…

No! I couldn't think about them for now I needed to focus!

Like I was gonna spill my life out to her anyway.

"…None of your business. My head's really starting to hurt. That's all." I replied curtly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only two or three minutes since I found you but you seemed in such pain." she replied.

Oh great here we go was if she even thought of going all Christian on me…

I'd lost faith in God.

What kind of God leaves a young child orphaned alone after watching his mother killed?

A cruel god. God was cruel. What did she know about pain and misery?

Nothing that was my bet.

I decided to play it cool keep my emotions in check I was reluctant to let her in.

I barely knew her and even if she did grow to trust me how could I tell her what a freak I'd become?

"Nothin' to worry about. I always have nightmares. Ever since I was a kid." I answered half truthful.

She just looked at me like she wanted to believe me but couldn't…

"…C'mon let's go." I said.

After walking back the way we came the river that had originally been uncross able now was filled in with rocks creating a small bridge.

I jumped across no sweat but Alice seemed pretty hesitant.

It wasn't that deep or anything please tell me she wasn't worried about getting _dirty!_

I smirked which seemed to piss her off because she kind of skipped across chin stuck out as if to say 'So there!'

The funny thing was I had no idea where I was going.

This seemed the only viable route though so I continued despite feeling uneasy.

Where was the god damn voice when I needed it?

As if something somewhere had felt my unease I noticed some lights switch on and realised me and Alice had stumbled across a village!

"Hey! Look at those lights it's a town!" I said to Alice happily.

She looked really anxious now remaining silent when I turned to her.

Were all women this hard to please really?I was just glad I didn't have another face full of dirt to look forward to!

"Why the long face? We'll have food, and a bed to rest on!" I exclaimed.

I took a few steps forward falling to my knees as the mysterious voice entered my head again.

FUUUUUUUCK!

"…Be careful… … of .y… … man-eat.r's tr.p…wai.s you…"it mumbled.

Guar what?

I tried to catch my breath before muttering "It's… gone…?" surprised that the voice hadn't plagued my head with a million other things I'd done wrong.

"ARRRRRRGH! Leave me alone! Damn you! Leave me ALONE!

I'm not a damn marionette, you hear me?" I yelled.

Alice moved behind me sounding incredibly nervous.

"Um Yuri…That voice." she started.

I whipped round still raging that it had invaded my head againand I was seriously not in the mood for Alice's sweet, innocent, pitying bullshit.

"Yeah what about it!" I snarled.

"I heard it, too…" she finished quietly.

I paused shocked.

She… heard the…voice?

But how was that possible if it was in my head? Did this mean part of her power was like… mine?

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded composed as ever.

"Yes. I don't think it means us any harm. I didn't sense anything… evil about it." she replied.

It was interesting that she used the word 'sense.'

So dad was right she really did have this strong, weird power.

Even if she didn't have the same power as me it was almost… relieving that I wasn't alone with the weird shit.

" I think… It feels like it just wants to tell us something." she said.

I remained quiet trying to think of something witty to say in response but my curiosity got the better of me.

"…Oh yeah?" I asked.

This time she was the one to blow me off.

"Let's head to the village." she replied then she walked forwards towards the gates.

That Alice. She hears the voice but it doesn't bother her. Why?

I looked at her realising she wasn't waiting.

"Hey, wait up don't leave me here!" I called.

She waited and I caught up to her walking together we reached the village.

It seemed strangely cut off surrounded by a huge wooden fence which looked impossible to climb, the entrance marked buy the heavy, iron gates locked tight.

At each side of the gates were wooden torches each burning with a large orange flame.

I turned to Alice grateful we'd made it one piece.

"We're here. Looks like we'll be able to get food and a place to rest." I said.

I had a little money that I'd saved although I was hoping the villagers would show some hospitality.

Alice turned away from me warily eying up the large gates, she seemed off ever since she heard the voice was I missing something she wasn't?

"What's up? Something wrong?" I asked.

Alice walked further away from the village.

"That voice…It tried to warn us about danger in this village, something waiting to devour us. That's what it started to say anyway. I think we should be extra careful." she said hesitantly.

I started to laugh at the irony of it all.

We escaped from danger on the train only for me to end up in the graveyard then stuck outside some monstrous village yet Alice seemed to be so calm and collected.

She always seemed so at ease no matter what dangers were thrown at her was that confidence in her power or a reckless attitude?

Well it wouldn't matter there was no monster stronger than me we'd both go in sleep eat thank them then leave how dangerous could one poxy village be?

"Ha ha, how cool 'n' collected you are! You talk as if it's happening to someone else." I said.

She turned clasping her hands together in worry like she was scared of offending me.

"But not to worry. Nothin' can surprise me at this point." I said.

Alice dropped her hands by her sides nodding her head slightly as if she'd just finished praying or something.

Then turned round to face me jumping back in shock whilst staring at the gates.

Huh what got her so spooked?

"Hey look!" shouted a voice.

I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Wh-wha!" I cried.

I turned to see two small children at the other sides of the gates.

"Damn brats! Don't freak me out like that or I'll kick your scrawny little asses!" I threatened annoyed at being caught off guard.

I ran towards the gates eyeing up the children both ere incredibly small and pale as if malnourished both similar in looks were obviously relatives both had dark hair and Asian features the only difference being that one had luminous yellow eyes the other red glowing eyes.

"I knew it!" exclaimed the red eyes child.

"You're right it's true!" replied the yellow eyed child.

I was starting to get seriously pissed now I was hungry and tired and these stupid brats were too busy talking to let us in!

I walked over and booted the gate hard ignoring the shooting pain in my foot.

"Huh? Look you brats live here, right? Here in the town? Great. Open the gate." I ordered hoping to scare the shrimps.

I booted the gate again to make a point.

"Um, nobody gets in at night so, you're gonna just hafta stay out there." said the red eyed child sweetly.

"Yup, we can't let you in." chimed the yellow eyed child.

"Run along get your mommy. Tell her you've got guests." I replied shortly.

The kids looked around and suddenly noticed Alice.

They smiled twin evil grins almost salivating over her.

"Hey…That's a woman, right?" asked the red eyed child.

"Yeah, she's TOTALLY a girl, right? Nice and soft!" finished the yellow eyed children.

Nice and soft? What were they talking about maybe they were copying their elders did that mean this village was full of perverts?

I started to get really pissed what would I have to do to get them to open the goddamn doors?

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I asked fuming.

Before I had chance to smash the gates in Alice walked forward leaving me feeling stupid.

"Sorry to trouble you so late, but we're lost. Would you allow us to stay here for the night?" asked Alice soft and sweet as ever.

I felt my temper rising, damn Alice with her perfect manners and shit, damn those stupid brats with the gate, damn the voice, damn everything!

I was hungry, tired, annoyed, bored and most of all frustrated Alice hadn't bothered to even try to get to know me I was a hero not some angry kid and…

"Ooh, she looks so tender!" cried the red eyed child.

Tender wasn't a word I'd have used the way these kids were describing Alice it was as if she was some piece of meat or something.

"A nice, juicy girl!" continued the yellow eyed child.

God help the poor women these two end up with.

The children ran back into the village and I looked at Alice, she looked back, for once both of us were speechless even I didn't know what to make of these children.

There was a huge clang as the iron gates swung forwards and the children ran towards Alice drooling over her, it as if…no these kids surely didn't want to _eat_ Alice?

A wave of panic washed over me but I remained quiet I couldn't panic Alice and we were both low on energy I was sure I'd manage a village of monsters but what about Alice?It then occurred to me. What if the gates and fence weren't to keep people out?

What if the gates were to keep people _in_?

The red eyed child giggled "It's okay, you can come in!" it said happily.

"Yeah you can come inside now!" promised the yellow eyed child.

Alice walked forwards leaving me with no option but to follow.

"Thank you" she smiled at the children.

The red eyed child ran forwards to Alice.

"Our house is at the very end of the square. We'll be waiting! Bye!" said the child.

The yellow eyed child laughed at Alice.

" A girl, we have a girl! Gotta go tell Granny Mayor right away!" it said and skipped away happily.

As Alice and I stepped forwards into the village I was acutely aware of the Iron gates shutting behind us and I couldn't help wondering what we'd gotten into.

Further in the village I saw people hustling and bustling which was surprising considering the time.

To my right I noticed a pile of wood it looked like it used to be a shack but age hadn't taken it's toll leaving it to crumble.

When I looked left I noticed a few derelict stalls made out of old wooden tables and faded cloth. Although the tables were surrounded by people the stalls were empty of goods.

The ground was incredibly dusty as if there had been a drought and as we walked forwards we left footprints Alice's much smaller than my own.

We decided that we would talk to the villagers I especially was curious to see if all the villagers were as strange as the children.

The first man we came across was a skinny guy he was dressed in green overalls and his teeth were like that of a rats.

"Well, well it's not very often we get outsiders comin' ta this town! I figgered the outside world had totally forgot about poor old Zhao yang village" he commented.

I didn't reply, my worry was increasing at the fact that Alice and I were the only outsiders here, it didn't help that I'd travelled across the whole of Asia and had never heard of this place before either.

The next guy we saw was a fidgety pot bellied man he wore the same green overalls but he looked quite anxious as if he'd been diagnosed with a terminal illness and he knew his time was nearly up.

"War burned everything! Nothin' but cinders left. 'fore ya even have the time to turn around! Am I right?" he asked us.

We remained silent and he smirked.

"But that was a long, long time ago, weren't it?" he laughed almost manically to himself and Alice and I took a step back I looked at her I could tell by her pale complexion that even she was starting to worry and so far my suspicions hadn't been proven wrong.

We then found an elderly woman holding a basket with scraps of meat in it she seemed frail and bony almost like a bird.

"Aww men're just sticks 'n' bones. No good to us at all. But women…Women are fulla fat 'n' gravy…" she finished with a shrill laugh.

Alice had each hand balled into a fist I could sense her fear now.

She turned to me.

"These people… Are they people?" she asked.

I shrugged "Don't worry Alice things will be alright" I replied.

She forced a smile but I could feel her panic.

I took her hand her tight grip revealing her true horror at this village.

I remained silent and continued walking.

The next man we found was dressed in black overalls and he had a terrible haircut patches missing as if he'd been attacked by a wild animal in a scrap.

He turned with a wicked grin as he saw Alice.

"A woman! A woman? It is! It is…" he sighed.

I tried to converse with the clerk all I needed was one person to slip us a get out free card then we'd be saved. I decided first to ask her about the villagers.

"Everyone in the village? They're all so greedy, you know? So I gotta share everything fair-like. Cause if I don't? I might not live to eat again." she finished.

I looked at Alice imagining these weird villagers fighting over who got the most of her and I felt a chill run down my spine.

The next woman who had huge, bloated, sagging breasts asked Alice a question.

"Oh dear… Where did my children go? After I went through all the sweaty trouble of HAVING them… No matter how many times I go through labour, there never ends up being any babies left…" she asked.

I could see Alice pitying the woman, did she actually realise that if we didn't get out of here then tomorrow she and I would be the missing ones?

We ran forwards almost at the other end of the village now when we found another man a frog eyed male.

"I'm sooooo hungry, but I can't eat anything…

Why? Cause if I eat something today then I'll get eaten tomorrow." he complained.

Alice looked at me positively white.

"Eaten? Yuri! I think…" she started but we were interrupted by a woman warbling her way through a song.

We walked further and I noticed a stone well I was hoping for a drink but all the water had dried up into a pile of mud at the bottom, the woman next to the well was the mysterious warbler.

She was singing about ripping and skinning and I felt my stomach turn.

When we approached her she squealed embarrassed.

"You heard me singing didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded her dumbfounded.

"So "Take it out, peel it off…" kinda sexy don'tcha think? Sure ya do. Just a little. Sure." she replied for me whilst I tried to mask my disgust.

At least I knew one thing for sure.

The voice was right these people and this village was the trap, and the villagers wanted to devour me and Alice!All I needed now was a pile of bodies.

The last person around here was a woman who looked like a weasel.

"Feed friends, starve strangers! Words ta live by! Eh whassat look mean? You never seen dried fish before?

See when yer young ya like stuff fresh but as ya get older ya like it aged…Don't get it, do ya?" she asked.

I hadn't but that wasn't what the look was for the look was my way of saying.

I wanna grab Alice and get the hell outta this place now!

As we moved forwards I noticed a little house on the edge of the square two lit torches in the porch welcoming.

This had to be the mayor's and the children's house but I hadn't done exploring.

I walked over to the most normal looking guy here.

He lurked in the shadows wearing an ivory hat.

He turned I'm just a travelling peddler. I, I happened on this village by chance…

B-but there' something not quite right about it, don't you think?" he asked.

I didn't say anything but I agreed it was pretty obvious that these people weren't your general welcoming villagers.

"…Oh, say! Since you're here, how'd you like to buy something? I have plenty of useful items!" he said.

I looked at Alice it seemed a good idea to at least get some items whilst we were here especially as I had a feeling that things were going to go really badly once we got to the Granny Mayors house.

Alice and I pooled our money and she bought herself a leather belt to increase her attack power then we decided we'd come back later on if we started to get short on items.

We reached the house but decided not to go in just yet instead we walked just north of the house I wanted to see if there was a way out of this village although I'd told Alice I was just curious no point in worrying her.

As soon as we reached the top we found the true secret of the town.

Looking around I noticed a wooden shrine surrounded by human bones which had had small scraps of rotten, putrid flesh clinging to them.

There were mounds of them including skulls.

Alice looked around in horror and I could see her shaking with fear.

Now I really wanted to get out of this village!

"Th-These are all… bones! Human bones!" she cried fearfully.

I looked at her slightly smug that my suspicions had proved correct.

Well at least I wasn't going to be bored, I had a village of cannibals to fight!"The bones of people…killed here! What's happening in this village…?" she asked her voice wavering as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing.

I examined one of the bones yup definitely human.

"Looks like the voice was right. These people are cannibals." I said.

Alice turned away noticing the ancient shrine.

"Look over there, that shrine…" she started.

I noticed it was tinged with red and even I could sense immense evil protruding from it I felt myself pitying Alice, if I could sense the evil what on earth must she be sensing?

"It's as if it holds the anger of all the people who died here." she said.

Both of us remained silent not noticing that one of the villagers had followed us.

"Hee hee… Good travellers, you like the shrine?" he asked laughing.

Both me and Alice jumped out of our skin and we turned.

"What is it pops?" I asked glaring menacingly at the vacant eyed old man.

"Looking for the Black Tortoise God that was enshrined here? He's been gone for six months!" laughed the villager.

"The Black Tortoise God?" asked Alice.

I was glad she'd asked because I hadn't any idea what this man was babbling on about either.

"Yes, to pacify the Earth Spirits, humans deified him, and built this shrine. It's all such nonsense!" he laughed wickedly.

I was starting to get pissed now and I could tell that Alice was scared.

The villager looked hungrily at her.

"But now with the troublesome Black Tortoise God gone, we're free to do as we please!" he exclaimed happily.

Riiiight and it pleases him eating humans does it?

"We can even take on the form of humans! We couldn't ask for more! The only problem is now we get hungry…It's all thanks to the new protector of the town Yamaraja!" he cried.

Yamaraja? What on earth was a Yamaraja?

"Yamaraja? What kind of a name for a demon is that?" I asked scornfully.

I turned back to the shrine and so did Alice.

"I suppose I'd find him in that shrine there?" I mused.

We turned back to the man who stamped his foot in anger, despite our predicament I did find it quite amusing annoying the guy.

"How…how insolent! But, no matter…You won't last long…" he said.

Ha that's what he thinks, I was going to enjoy ripping him apart he thought he was a demon? He hadn't seen anything yet.

"Tonight there'll be a special feast, for our rare guests…Now, you just run along and say hello to the Granny Mayor" he walked away laughing.

I turned to Alice her eyes were blazing as if this was all my fault.

"Don't tell me we're going to be eaten…?" asked Alice fearfully.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not too fond of the idea" I replied teasing her.

Alice stamped her foot in fury.

"I'm not too happy about it either, I can tell you!" she raged.

I tried to mask my smirk, looks like Little miss calm and composed had finally cracked, it was great to see some fighting spirit in her.

I roared with laughter "It's alright, I'll protect you." I promised.

She quietened down as if she was a child and I'd just comforted her.

We walked back towards the Granny Mayor's house and the two children from earlier came running out of the house excited.

"Ooh, it's the girl from before! Thank goodness!" said the red eyed child relieved.

"You really came! We're so glad!" exclaimed the yellow eyed child.

I bet they were.

"C'mon, C'mon come inside!" pleaded the yellow eyed child.

I really wasn't looking forward to this, I didn't really fancy getting sacrificed!

I gritted my teeth and we walked into the house, it was quite a simple house appearing to be a bungalow if you could call it a house.

"Granny Mayor! Granny Mayor! We got visitors! Visitors with lots of juicy, juicy meat!" cried the yellow eyed child.

Way to be discreet!

"…Juicy!" cried out the red eyed child.

I could hear the children before I'd even entered the room.

At the far end was a fireplace in front of the fireplace knelt on a rug was the Granny Mayor who appeared to be performing a ritual or praying in front oaf a huge gaping hole in the floor. I noticed to the right was a basket suspended from the ceiling.

The two children stood either side of the Granny Mayor.

"You're the mayors wife? Great! As you can see I have a lady with me." I said.

I looked at Alice who was giving me a strange look.

"Yuri she IS the Mayor!" she whispered.

The Mayor didn't look up.

"We sure could use a bed for the night." I hinted.

She smiled at me which I found rather creepy.

"Yes, Yes! I heard all about you from the children. You just make yourselves at home." she said.

I looked down at the floorboards noticing faint bloodstains then I remembered the bones. I wondered how many other travellers had 'Made themselves at home' then woke up to find themselves bound and on a spit for lunch.

"We rarely get visitors here. We don't have much for you, but please rest your weary bones." said Granny Mayor.

I decided to play dumb and not tell her we'd cottoned on just yet, I mean how would we manage against the whole village and that Yamaraja thing. Nope I had to bide my time. Thankfully Alice barely spoke she was so scared so my plan wasn't uncovered yet.

"Hey thanks ma'am. We'll be out of your way by early morning." I said sweetly.

The Mayor cackled with glee "Now, now, no need to rush you just stay as long as you like!" she laughed.

Alice stepped forwards she'd picked up on my plan.

"Thanks ma'am. It's kind of you to let us stay, having shown up in the middle of the night like this." she said innocently.

The Granny Mayor eyeballed Alice.

"What a nice-mannered young lady. But you don't have to worry about your manners so much here." she said with a wicked grin.

"…For it won't change the taste of their meat." she finished.

I hid a smile finally the bloodsucking hag was showing her true colours!

She had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

"Kind woman! You all talk as if you're going to have us for supper!" I feigned amusement.

She laughed "At least one of you has brains! Eat you both, we will!" she admitted.

Alice clasped her hands in fear and I burst out laughing.

She really was dumb did she really think we wouldn't put up a fight? I was looking forward to killing her.

"I've got to go tell Yamaraja we have an offering for him!" she said.

She grunted as she stood up and her back cracked.

"Let me get through here…Okay,okay…" she commanded and she shoved past us tripping Alice up.

I caught Alice and she regained her balance and we both turned to challenge the kids.

"C'mon you two, here, take a load off!" said the yellow eyed child.

"Don't worry, we'll be right outside so you can't get away!" the red eyed child mocked.

They both ran outside guarding the door, presumably they weren't human because no child could have prevented that amount of people escaping and judging by the bones nobody had ever escaped.

I walked to the far corner of the room looking for a way out.

Alice turned towards me. "We're in trouble now. Looks like they've got us trapped." she concluded.

"It appears so." I replied.

She stamped her foot in rage again "How can you be so calm at a time like this?" she yelled.

I snickered to myself. Once again Calm, collected Alice was starting to lose it I would have offered her a pure leaf but I think it might've offended her so instead I walked forward and decided to tease her. If she saw that I wasn't worried wouldn't she relax too?

"Aw, c'mon, if you get too anxious, it'll just make you hungry." I said.

"Let's take a rest, and see what their next move is." I suggested.

As we curled up on the bloodstained floorboards I closed my eyes and called in my head to the mysterious voice.

'Pleas help us. Help us out of here. Let us live' I begged.

There was no answer and as I lay there I couldn't help but worry what the villages next move would be…

**Authors note - Next chapter will be in Alice's point of view feel free to review or flame!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow hearts Attempted novelisation

By Lucia Widdop

Chapter 4 - Cats gone wild!

(Alice's POV)

I curled up on the floorboards next to Yuri praying for someone to help us.

He was as awake as I was but both of us were pretending to be asleep.

I still wasn't sure to think of this wiry youth. He'd saved me from the warlock on the train and had saved me again from the monsters on the plains and now he was promising to save me from the cannibals but who was going to save him?

It was obvious he had supernatural powers like I but it was apparent that his were very different.

Just by listening to his cries in his sleep I could tell he had a damaged mind and I couldn't help but pity him, despite his bravado he obviously was very troubled I wished that I could help him somehow.

Every night I would hear him "I don't want to be a monster!" he'd cry as if he was scared that darkness would consume him and he'd no longer have a soul.

"Alice trust him, you CAN survive…" father's voice echoed in my head.

I still wasn't sure if it was my father's spirit or if it was a defence mechanism I had installed within my mind.

My father was killed recently, we were in Rouen together we were supposed to be meeting Father Doyle my father's friend in Priesthood only he didn't show up.

Instead that warlock showed up and ripped my father apart.

Father used the rest of his magic to keep me safe and send me far away.

I've been on the run ever since.

"Are they asleep?" a childlike voice interrupted my thoughts the two demonic children had entered the house again.

"Looks like it!" said the other child.

I clenched my fists willing myself not to shake Yuri wouldn't be asleep he'd be ready… wouldn't he? "Hooray! Let's just have a tiny little taste!" said the first child.

God please help me, please don't let them hurt me. Please oh please!

"Quietly, now, or Granny Mayor's gonna kill us!" said the other child.

Come on Yuri! Help us I can't fight these two alone!

I heard Yuri get to his feet and I stood up, both of us shocking the children.

They looked at us both and as cruel as it sounds their fear gave me hope, maybe we could escape after all!

"Yikes, they're NOT asleep!" panicked the yellow eyed child.

Why on earth would we sleep in a town when the villagers were plotting our death? "Y-You tricked us!" accused the red eyed child.

Yuri walked forward smirking and I felt adrenaline surging through my body.

"Well then don't sneak up on us! And if you do, at least do a good job of it…" he taunted.

"You're finally ready to show yourselves for who you really are? Huh? Little goblin brats!" Yuri yelled.

"Darn if we let you get away everyone'll get mad and then they'll eat us up!" whined the yellow eyed child.

"And if we DON'T let you get away they'll know we tried to sneak a taste, so they'll eat us anyway!" the yellow eyed child finished.

"If we're gonna get eaten no matter what, I at least wanna taste the girl! Lemme have the girl!" cried the red eyed child.

I felt a cold sweat coat my body even though I knew that Yuri would save me I was still terrified who knew what those children REALLY were.

"Hah! Tough luck kids if anyone's going to eat her, it's me!" he said.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment did he always have to be so…open about everything?

"Ooh you're so bad!" said the yellow eyed child.

"We'll kill you!" threatened the red eyed child.

The transformed into vile red monsters, cat looking things, they stood on their hind legs defiant ready to attack.

I raised my bible in front of me in protection as Yuri ran forwards pummelling the monsters with his fists.

The monster roared in anger and the other one cast a light spell aiming it at Yuri.

I felt a quick sting as the other monster cast the same spell hitting me, thankfully because it was light based the damage was minimal.

I ran forwards smashing the monster round the head with my bible releasing the wave of anger which had built up in me since I got scared.

I turned round shocked as Yuri morphed into a demonic shape.

Wh-What? Did this mean Yuri was evil? No he couldn't be, he saved me he was still the same Yuri I could sense that he still had his soul even it was ever so slightly weakened by the transformation. It all made sense now the nightmares and the screams and voices, Yuri was a Harmonixer something which Father had educated me on several years ago. I'd thought the art was lost, no wonder he was so confident!

He moved forward punching one of the monsters straight in the chest and it collapsed defeated, just one more to go!

The monster repeated its light spell on Yuri but despite the elemental weakness he barely blinked.

I ran forwards bashing the monster again with my bible, I did damage although it managed to deflect my last blow.

Yuri attacked the beast it was nearly defeated it was rocking backwards and forwards struggling to keep itself upright.

It did the light spell on Yuri and again he didn't even seem to notice the magical assault.

I ran forwards my mind almost gone with the amount of stress. I hit the monster round the face and it too collapsed just like its brother.

The monsters returned to their human form sprawled across the floor in front of us.

"Oh nooo, Granny Mayooor!" cried the Yellow eyed child.

"He's not human!" cried the Red eyed child and I watched as both their souls departed from their bodies leaving two empty shells behind.

"You'd just get the runs if you ate us anyway! Got it, fools?" yelled Yuri.

I walked forwards examining the window which was misted over with red condensation.

What on earth?

I turned to Yuri panicked.

"Yuri, it sounds like something is happening outside!" I exclaimed shaking again.

Were we too late? What if we went outside and the whole village was waiting to devour us? Yuri ran forward noticing the red mist which now enveloped the town like a shroud.

"Oh, so the whole town's decided to show their true selves, have they?" he asked.

We ran outside and I gasped in horror at the sight before my eyes.

The whole town had darkened and was fogged with a huge red mist.

"It's like a sea of blood! Is this what the village really looks like?" I stammered.

"Yes, this is what was left after the demons devoured the humans" replied Yuri.

"Be careful. I think they mean business this time." he warned.

I stood by his side resisting the urge to hide my face in his coat and clutch his hands, I'd never seen anything like this or felt anything this evil before.

The first thing we decided to do was to check out the shrine. It was more than likely that Granny Mayor would be there and Yuri kept saying we had business to sort out with her.

I gritted my teeth the scene of bones was horrible enough before but now with the red mist? I was really scared!

As we'd suspected Granny Mayor was beside the shrine, she seemed pretty surprised that we'd managed to get here, she'd assumed that we'd have been killed like the many travellers before us.

"Eh? How did you get here? What have you done to my beloved children?" she asked.

It was strange how she seemed to care so much about the children yet they had truly thought she would kill them.

Yuri stepped forwards smirking "Hey, lady. I put the kiddies to sleep. Permanently." he said confident as ever.

"Why don't you show us your true form, too? We're tired of this endless procession of fiends." he suggested sounding bored.

It seemed almost amusing how Yuri was bored and I was terrified he really didn't care what happened did he?

"We figured if we came here, and took care of you…Well, you know how it always works!" he said.

I bit my lip anxious waiting for the Granny Mayor to lose her temper and attack us but despite her brave front she seemed scared too.

"Ha! Fools even if I die, the monsters will remain and you'll still be imprisoned in this town." she laughed but her voice wavered slightly she didn't want to die.

"Because all of this is the will of the great Yamaraja, protector of our village!" she laughed.

I hated it, the way she described this Yamaraja as a god when he was a demon. There was only one true god and it insulted me when she bigged up that demon.

Protector of the village? If he was so great why would he be protecting such a small village? Besides what sort of God imprisons its followers and leaves them to starve?

"Yamaraja? C'mon, I could take care of him just by destroying that shrine back there." mocked Yuri.

He'd riled her and even I knew he was wrong. The shrine wasn't Yamaraja it just provided a direct link between him and the villagers, in effect it appeared to summon him.

"Take a good look! These are the bones of all those I've sacrificed to him!" she said proudly.

I looked at her hands her nails were encrusted with dirt and old blood she hid her skinny frame under a huge, baggy jumper, she was tired and she'd been tired for a long time. I pitied her having to sacrifice someone each night in order to save herself.

"I used the malice of the townspeople, and made this fence to keep one and all away from here." she said.

It was obvious she didn't trust her strength she feared people defeating her so instead she forced the villagers to reproduce to ensure the Yamaraja had enough to eat.

It broke my heart that these villagers repeatedly created then ended lives and didn't even benefit from it.

What sort of life did they lead?

"As long as I'm alive, this fence will protect Yamaraja. Because without killing me you can't get near the shrine!" she finished.

She'd dropped herself in it now, she'd basically told us that to escape we had to defeat her then the Yamaraja. Why was she telling us this? Did she secretly want to die, or was she hustling us knowing we'd have no chance against her? I was more likely to believe the second option she seemed arrogant and stuck in her ways.

"So I was right after all! You ARE the one to get!" said Yuri eagerly.

"First you'll have to catch me POOF and I'm gone!" she laughed.

There was a blinding white light and a sudden breeze, Yuri and I shielded our eyes as she teleported herself elsewhere.

She seemed smug but I was certain that she couldn't leave the village either, she'd never have volunteered to starve. No she was attempting to trick us we'd find her then Yuri and I would defeat her!

Yuri ran forwards punching thin air confused as to what had happened.

"Where'd the demon cat-go?" Yuri asked annoyed.

We both turned in shock as we heard the Granny Mayor somewhere behind us.

"You're going to wander aimlessly through this village forever! Wither and die in the village where morning never comes!" she cackled.

Yuri flung his arm out furiously.

"Damn it! I'll skin your hide!" he threatened.

I walked forward and looked around slightly bemused.

"Where did she run away to? I don't think the cat demon can escape this place any more than we can." I said.

Yuri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she must be somewhere in the village. Let's find her!" he replied.

We ran down deeper into the village. It was pretty simple to find her I could use my senses to pinpoint exactly where she was.

"To the right of the well" I said to Yuri.

He raised his fists ready to fight when she reappeared.

"Found you!" he mocked ready to fight.

She jumped back and Yuri ran forwards.

"You mean you didn't get eaten by my underlings yet? she asked.

Well we wouldn't be standing here if we had! I was getting frustrated. We'd come to the village to eat and sleep on a bed. Instead we'd laid on bloodstained floorboards and spent the night fighting monsters and chasing down the Granny!

"You're a tough cookie. Poof!" she said to Yuri and promptly disappeared.

Seriously? Did she really intend to run away forever?

I started to panic I was getting tired what if I passed out and got eaten? Ws that her plan?

Yuri spotted the peddler and ran towards him eager for information and I tried to match his pace. I definitely did not want to be left behind when I knew what was lurking in the shadows.

The peddler seemed as afraid as I was when he said "Yikes! Oh, thank goodness! So you two aren't monsters?" he asked cautiously.

We shook our heads. I pitied the poor villager alone but he seemed to be managing so far, I had half a mind to invite him to join us but could we really promise safety whilst chasing down the evil cat mayor of the town? Most likely not.

His voice interrupted my churning thoughts.

"This strange fog came and then suddenly the village looked like this! And there are monsters too!" he noted quivering in fear.

I truly felt his anxiety and we were landed ourselves even further in it!

"Oh, that's right! I can't forget business, even at a time like this…" he trailed of once Yuri had prompted him.

He still had nothing of interest so we continued heading south I was afraid waiting for a huge parade of monsters by the gates thankfully so far we were doing okay despite me feeling so scared I wanted to cry.

The only two sources of comfort I had was clutching the religious pendant my father had given me and observing Yuri and how eager he seemed to finish this. His confidence spurred me on to keep fighting even when I became tired and my bible felt twice as heavy, my heart low in my chest.

I screamed as four villagers jumped out at us 2 zombies and 2 weird looking things a cross between a female and some sort of snail.

Yuri seemed tense and not in fear more at what we were fighting.

I tried to ignore the fact that these monsters were also humans telling myself that if I didn't fight I'd be killed and so would Yuri.

Yuri ran forward killing a zombie easily and I cringed when the 2nd zombie shambled forward to strike Yuri with its rotting arm.

I decided to try to take care of the snail looking things I felt sick to the stomach just at the smell of the zombie.

I ran forwards hitting the monster with my book, I didn't kill it but I did a bit of damage which was better than nothing I supposed even if I did feel useless compared to Yuri.

The snail things ignored me intent on destroying Yuri he'd lost half f his health and I prayed he would survive just a little longer. I couldn't do this alone!Yuri hit the zombie but didn't manage to kill it this time and I bit my lip scared as it stumbled forwards and attempted to poison Yuri leaving him hands on knees panting.

I had to do something!

I opened my Bible summoning a green light smiling as white light washed over Yuri strengthening his body.

I screamed as a monster jumped forwards and attacked me. It didn't do a lot of damage but it stung a little.

The other jumped forwards this time they tried to confuse Yuri but thankfully it didn't work.

Yuri took out the zombie and I felt relief surging through my chest we was going to make it through the battle! I could feel my mind slipping and I used a pure leaf to prevent me from losing my sanity.

I took a deep breath two to go! The two monsters attacked me leaving me with 1 hit point.

I rested my hands on my knees my head swimming and I forced myself to stare at the blood stained dirt to prevent myself from slipping into unconsciousness.

I barely noticed as Yuri finished of another monster as I healed my wounds ridding my body of the terrible pain.

One more left I was safe, well as safe as I could be and I was going to survive I just knew it!

We finished off the last monster and I smiled as our experience went up feeling like we'd achieved something new.

We ran down through the village and I could feel the cat woman nearby I pointed her out and she reappeared.

"Dammit! Yer not gonna get away this time!" said Yuri.

She jumped back dodging his fists laughing.

"Don't you think it'd be easier to just give up and let us eat you?" she asked.

Please no, don't agree Yuri it would for them but not for us!

"Poof!" she said disappearing again but I knew that she was still wandering the village.

It unnerved me that we were close to the gates and she was here did that mean that near the gates would be…every other villager?

"At this rate it's just the same thing over and over. I'm not getting anywhere." said Yuri slumped.

I stared at him astonished he couldn't give up!

Determined to grab his attention I began marching towards the gates barely caring what was waiting for us I could sense there would be a change and maybe that was what Yuri needed.

When we reached the gates it was not what I'd expected.

The first thing I noticed were two humans and the second thing I noticed was a large purple mark on the floor which they were examining.

Either way I was pleased, finally answers!

"Well, well…" said the younger of the two spotting me and Yuri.

I looked at him he had long silvered hair held in place by a bandana.

He appeared to be Chinese at a guess although my knowledge of Asians was very slim.

I'd only travelled Europe briefly with father becoming accustomed to the white skin everywhere as opposed to this yellow, sallow tone.

He wore simple clothes with sandals and white socks he wasn't very fashionable but he seemed knowledgeable and to me that was much more valuable.

The other male walked in front of us examining the symbol.

He too had grey hair plaited in an oriental, Chinese style.

His red hat covered most of his head and he too had the yellow skin tone although his was more prominent.

He wore red and black robes and he was slightly small he appeared to be aged around sixty.

They were an odd looking couple but then again I guess so were Yuri and I.

One young, eager Asian male with sallow skin and a wiry build, then I tall slim and Caucasian.

The 2nd man examining the symbol laughed to himself obviously pleased that he had identified the mark.

"Ah-hah. This is the "Reverse seal of Tianfeng" all right. The mark of Dehuai…" he started.

I had a feeling this was magic, I had travelled many years as an exorcist with my father however I had to admit I had no knowledge of Chinese sorcery and I failed to analyse and understand what the sign meant, I'd never seen anything like it.

The man continued bemused at the sign, he'd identified the creator of the symbol but something wasn't sitting right with him.

"But he was supposed to have lost his powers 15 years ago…Surely it can't be that he's…" he muttered to himself shaking his head.

Yuri walked forwards and I hid a smile knowing full well he was going to frighten the old man.

"Who's that with you an elder munchkin?" he asked arrogantly referring to the first man.

The man jumped but regained his composure walking around some more.

"Well, well. Still people here, eh?" he bantered.

Yuri walked forwards and I turned away knowing he would humiliate himself.

"Stand aside." he ordered arrogant as ever.

He looked at the floor confused for a moment then proceeded to kick the gate hard.

Oh and I was so sure he'd actually realise that this symbol was important.

"Huh? It won't open" said Yuri rather densely.

We'd not defeated the mayor of course it wouldn't open!

Even the two males shook their heads as exasperated as I.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to leave. See this?" pointed out the 2nd male patiently.

Yuri looked at the symbol sullen obviously annoyed that he'd failed at escaping.

"What's that? You mean that wind of heaven business you were talking about?" he asked starting to cotton on.

"In this country's language, it means you can't leave, right?" he asked.

I waited for the males to be insulted at the slight racial dig and I bit my lip feeling my temper rising.

These males obviously knew more than we did and they were giving us a chance to be free and Yuri was going to blow it!

The 2nd male seemed amused though.

"Yep, that's about the size of it." he said biting back a small laugh.

I decided to step in before Yuri got all insulting again.

"Excuse me, but how did you men get in here?" I asked curiously.

The 2nd male looked at me and nodded to the gate behind him.

"Through here. We just pushed the gate open. It would appear that anybody is free to enter." he responded politely.

The 1st male walked forward joining in the conversation.

"We got in, but it looks like we can't get back out. Ah, I hate this, I hate it." he offered.

Hated what exactly being trapped? Why were these men here? They didn't look like they were just aimlessly wandering like Yuri and I.

"I see…" Yuri said, re-joining the conversation.

He walked forward eyeing both the males.

"…and you are?" he asked them both.

The 2nd male laughed eager to impress the cynical Yuri.

"You want to know who I am? I am the true ruler of the nine heavens. The absolute sage…Master Zhuzhen. Among exorcists and spirit healers, I am quite well-known. There are many adepts in this world but only I will to do that kind of work by the hour or day." he said.

I was quite impressed, before my father's death we had travelled around London exorcising wicked demons and unholy spirits but even we had breaks in order to replenish our magic and it was dangerous work. I often remembered my father asking me to stay home whilst he called upon Father Doyle for help. They were a formidable duo nothing ever managed to harm or defeat them until…him.

I'll never forget the night Father Doyle didn't show but the man did and killed my father. I still don't understand why he killed him and what he wanted. I'd never had the chance to see Father Doyle again. Father had sent me away to keep me safe but naturally rumours spread like wildfire and people who I'd thought I could trust came forward offering information about me and my powers to the press and dark warlocks in exchange for money.

I'd been captured in Changchun it seemed the Japanese army had caught wind of my magic, these days I only felt truly safe around Yuri. Something told me that he'd keep me safe even Father seemed to trust him like my destiny was entwined with his.

Of course this Zhuzhen guy I hadn't heard of him but then again I'd been sheltered only travelling to certain places in Europe never Asia.

I felt at ease with Zhuzhen too like he was trustworthy as well I just hoped Yuri approved because he was where my loyalties lie after saving me twice.

"I was hired by the elders in the neighbouring village to come and investigate this place tonight." continued Zhuzhen.

It seemed fortunate that he had come this night but not overly suspicious I mean the past travellers must have put up some kind of fight and it wasn't difficult to nearby villagers that everyone who entered this village never returned.

I was hoping that we would be an exception though and Zhuzhen seemed confident in what he was doing.

"An adept for hire by the day? That's quite unique." I noted.

Master Zhuzhen seemed pleased it was apparent many didn't appreciate the work he did I just hoped he wasn't exaggerated because me and Yuri still had a cat demon on the loose and still no means of escape.

"This guy's weird all right. But he's invaluable to me, for all the great jobs he brings in." quipped the second man.

He turned to Yuri a strange expression on his face.

"But wait, handsome, don't you want to know who I am?" he asked Yuri.

He seemed nice enough but Yuri had a look of horror and revulsion on his face as if the male smelt bad.

I couldn't understand it why was Yuri acting like this he seemed a nice man!

The man moved towards Yuri who jumped back hiding behind me!

What was he playing at?

"Hey, hey, hey, lay off. That's how you scare customers away. Sorry about that, kid." said Zhuzhen apologetically.

He gave a stern look at the man as if scolding a naughty child.

"This fella here is a top-notch acupuncturist. Even brand new weapons feel like they've been yours for ten years after he's worked on them." explained Zhuzhen to us.

Acupuncturist? I'd never had that done although I'd always been curious, needles had never bothered me especially as I could heal wounds. The doctors had always liked me saying I was a good girl even if it did confuse them how I rarely got sick with anything.

I looked at my small bible the pages yellowing. I'd memorised the basic spells inside but it was getting difficult to read I could do with a replacement, somehow it didn't seem that the Wandering Meiyuan could replace that maybe strengthen it a little?

"The only problem is, you have to learn to put up with certain predilections he has." warned Zhuzhen.

Predilections? What on earth did he mean he hadn't tried to hurt Yuri I was getting rather confused.

"He's right. I can't fight, but you'll love the way I assist." promised the Meiyuan.

Yuri shook his head obviously not very impressed.

"Do you do any other acts besides an odd couple?" he asked impatiently.

The men didn't reply then Yuri said the words I really didn't want to hear.

"Let's hit it, Alice. We can find our own way out." said Yuri.

I followed him but bit my lip anxious, we hadn't escaped so far and these males or at least Zhuzhen seemed to have an idea about this place.

But without Yuri, I was useless and as good as dead, I knew that once we were out of the village he wouldn't think twice about those two men and I was already on the run from Bacon as well as the Japanese army, I was dependent on him.

Zhuzhen's face flamed slightly embarrassed at Yuri's harsh rejection and he called after us much to my relief.

"Now hold on a second, kid. You, too, honey." he called.

"I'm Yuri. And this is Alice. What is it now, pops?" he introduced us briefly and was rude when he asked the Zhuzhen a question.

I waited for Zhuzhen to take offence but he smiled instead his eyes filled with excitement.

"I admire your spirit, kid." he complimented.

"No matter how much you'll walk, you'll never get out of this village the way you're going." he stated bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked angrily, waving his fists around in frustration. If the situation wasn't so dire it would have been almost comical.

"That's because of this mysterious mark here, isn't it, Zhuzhen?" I asked curious.

Zhuzhen smiled pleased that I'd been listening even if Yuri hadn't.

"Aha. She's a smart one. Exactly. This seal's power separates the village from the outside world. The seal itself is just like a lid on a pot. But this one has a lock which needs to be opened" he explained.

I looked at the floor questioningly, it was obvious that the cat demon, the Yamaraja and the seal had something to do with the whole situation but piecing it together was difficult, especially as I had no knowledge of the sorcery used.

"How can we open the lock? What do we do to break the seal?" I asked Zhuzhen in wonder.

He smiled pleased that I understood what he was getting at.

"That's right. You get the idea. Now listen carefully, both of you." he ordered.

I felt like a child being told a story, this brought a whole new meaning to Cautionary tale. This story was going to save my life.

"Someone in this village must be the key to this seal. You must find and defeat that person." he said.

That made sense the key had to be the Yamaraja but we still had the problem of his guardian the cat demon and how to catch her.

"…Well as they say the journey is the destination, so I'm coming along to see how I can help you out." he continued.

A wave of happiness bubbled inside me.

Now there was three of us, we really had a chance!

Yuri seemed rather disgruntled but even he brightened a little I could tell that he wanted to fight but needed a little direction.

"What a pain…" muttered Yuri half serious.

Zhuzhen roared with laughter and moved ahead leaving us with the Meiyuan.

"I'm no good at fighting. I'll stay and dodge monsters till you get back.

If you want to get the most out of a new weapon, come and see me any time. I'll show you its true power." said the Meiyuan.

We nodded then moved ahead a new member in our party and I couldn't help but feel nervous as well as excited about what lay ahead especially with our new party member…

Author's note

A few points I need to make to my readers.

1st thank you to all reader's especially those who have taken time to review this is my first fan fic and it's nice to have reader's encouraging me to continue.

2nd A big thank you to my beta reader Merciless Angels Never Cry without her writing this would be impossible she's given me plenty of pointers and has true talent despite her being younger than me!

3rd I am planning on documenting all side quests therefore will be writing the good ending even though I plan on novelising Shadow hearts covenant, I'm a sucker for a happy ending to be honest!

4th I will mostly writing in Yuri's POV however I will be writing some chapters from other character's POV to give my interpretation of them, speaking of which a heads up next chapter is in Zhuzhen's POV.

Also the worst thing is when you're enjoying a story and the writer scraps it so although at times I may be slow I do intend on continuing this so please continue to rate and flame! It would be much appreciated and most of all ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow hearts

(Attempted novelisation)

Chapter five - The next Hyuga

(Zhuzhen's POV)

Wandering into the village I could see why Yuri and Alice wanted to leave so badly.

The place was filled with monsters and fogged with a red mist; the mark of the greed and hunger of the tormented souls.

The couple interested me they'd managed to survive and had told me how they'd managed to defeat two hellcats already, it was obvious both possessed a unique power.

Alice had told me of her past exorcisms with her father and it seemed she had a strong spirit her holy power radiated out of her pure and good.

I don't think she was aware of how it had marked her but Yuri seemed to have protected her so far…

And him! The boy I'd heard him muttering about Fusion although I wasn't entirely sure my ears were playing tricks on me.

The lost art of fusion! I'd never dreamed it still existed let alone that I may have the chance to witness it, after Ben!

Speaking of Ben the boy looked similar, could it be? Had I really stumbled across Ben Hyuga's son?

Alongside that it disturbed me that Dehuai had marked this village, what could he possibly want here? Was it chance that the couple stumbled here the same time I did or was Dehuai truly pulling all of the strings?

There were a lot of unanswered questions but it didn't seem like I was getting answers just yet anyway not until we'd escaped the village.

As we moved forwards to the abandoned stalls a cat demon appeared.

Yuri and Alice didn't seem too surprised to see her as I was but she seemed afraid of us.

"Wh-What is this smell?" she hissed angrily before jumping backwards and disappearing.

Yuri seemed confused by her reaction, and judging from experience I imagined that he and Alice had been chasing her through the whole village.

"Is she bothered? She isn't acting the same as before…Is it because of pops?" he muttered to himself.

I chose not to respond but I thought for a moment hands in pockets.

Ah the anti-cat powder I had leftover in my pockets! That made sense!

We continued north and I was astounded by the state of the village it was in poverty and the villagers had all become monsters lurking in the shadows.

So far we hadn't had any problems and we stopped for a moment catching our breath and healing briefly before moving on.

To the right of the well we bumped into the cat demon again and I couldn't help but smirk as she shouted "Go away!" before disappearing again.

Before we could move anywhere a few of the more brave villagers jumped out hoping to eat us before anyone else got the chance.

Yuri ran forwards pummelling the monsters with his fists. He didn't manage to defeat one but he did a lot of damage which made my job easier anyhow.

Something told me that fighting with fists wasn't his special ability and I waited in anticipation to see if my suspicions were proven correct and he was indeed a Harmonixer.

My turn, I had plenty of Magic ready so I decided to use my Yin and Yang arts and show the couple what I was capable of.

Placing my staff firmly in the ground in front I chanted the Chinese rites and directed my fire energy forwards finishing my enemies with an Ogre flame dance spell.

I smiled as the battle finished slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten a glimpse of the couple's power yet but there was still time yet and we needed to plot our next move.

Alice suggesting searching the Cat demon's house for clues and it did seem like a smart plan so we entered the run down house (if it could be called a house) on the corner of the square.

The cat demon appeared cackling at the thought of us being trapped.

It amused me that she was so arrogant now after running and hiding from us all this time.

I didn't think she'd be difficult to defeat I'd faced much worse than a cat demon before and if Dehuai WAS controlling this it wouldn't be as simple as defeat her and walk free, that just wasn't his style.

Being his brother I knew that when Dehuai formed a plan he truly DID cause a lot of trouble and it seemed impossible that he'd be plotting something again after Ben died to defeat him and nearly killed Dehuai, but then again…He never did know when to give up and this was his mark on the village.

"So, you're here again! You'll never leave that is the Yamaraja's decision!" she laughed.

Yamaraja? So there was a Yamaraja here? That meant that this woman wasn't the key after all she was just another cog used to slow us down.

Hmmm. It seemed that if we defeated her we'd have to fight the Yamaraja to escape.

I wasn't too comfortable fighting a lord of hell but I was pretty sure between the three of us we could manage it, especially if it meant out lives.

I stepped forwards, the Yamaraja was merely a tool it was the puppet master himself who made the decisions and I wasn't afraid to tell her that and knock her down a few pegs.

"What you mean Granny, is it's the decision of whoever's controlling Yamaraja behind the scenes." I pointed out.

She scowled and then glared at me obviously shocked but also afraid of me.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked rudely.

I laughed savouring the demon's fear. "I'm the adept hired to exorcise this village. So, are you ready to say uncle?" I asked.

I was expecting her to show her true form and fight like a demon should but instead she laughed.

"You couldn't even catch me! Why would I be afraid of you?" she mocked before disappearing.

Yuri and Alice seemed annoyed that I'd scared her off but I could sense her still in the house and she was very wrong I had the perfect plan to catch her.

"Hey, we missed her again." said Yuri.

I nodded at his statement then began to think up what I would need for the plan.

"No. I can still feel her presence, she's hiding somewhere in this house." I explained to Yuri wondering if the Cat demon could hear me.

"I guess it's time to apply the secret formula for smoking out cat people." I told Yuri and Alice.

"Do you have any idea what we should do?" Alice asked me concerned.

I nodded and decided to tell her my plan she seemed fearful and I wanted to comfort her.

"That I do. I suppose you understand how cats take to catnip? I made it by mixing catnip with a special dye! Well, this here is something called "Anti-Cat powder!" I exclaimed proudly showing them a small bag of powder I had made.

Yuri jumped back holding his nose with one gloved nose.

"Man, these leaves really stink! Do you just carry these around?" exclaimed Yuri shocked at the stench.

I suppose I should have warned them, I had gotten used to the smell having had to use the mixture many a time.

"So that's what the funny smell was…" concluded Yuri.

I smirked at the thought of the coup actually thinking it was ME who smelt funny.

I wasn't THAT old yet!

Yuri walked over in surprised having cottoned onto the plan.

"Now I get it! That's why Granny Mayor hid herself!" he said in wonder.

I threw my head back and laughed this kid really was amusing!

He really did remind me of Ben same strong spirit and sense of banter and I liked it!

"Right, she probably couldn't stand the thought of running into me again and having to smell this odour again." I finished off for him.

I examined the powder in my hands for a moment before continuing with my explanation.

"It's actually a powerful remedy for stomach-aches, but its smoke has a powerful effect on cat people. Simply carrying it is effective, but burn it and its power multiples. Let's smoke her out." I suggested to the pair.

Then I realised that we'd need a couple of tools.

"Oh, but to do that we'll need a metal vessel and a torch." I explained to them.

I looked at Yuri and Alice expectantly.

"You need to go find those two things. When you bring them back, I'll burn the incense in this house." I said to the pair.

Of course I'd help them out but I wanted them to feel included Yuri in particular.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"A metal vessel and a torch. Right." she noted.

We left the house as a three on the hunt for the two items in order to finally defeat the Granny Mayor and the Yamaraja and get the hell out of this place.

I hoped Meiyuan was managing all right but I had a feeling he'd be safe by the gates.

I cringed at the squelching sound as we ran through the village. I had an awful feeling that I was running through the remains of guts and I felt sick at the thought of imagining what had happened to the poor people who had been trapped in the village and didn't have magic to defend themselves.

I didn't have long to dwell before more villagers jumped out at us blocking our path.

It didn't take long with the Ogre flame dance, Alice hitting the monsters round the head with her bible (which amused me to no end) and Yuri pounding them in a whirlwind of frustration.

Once we had defeated them we continued with out hunt for a metal vessel and a torch.

There was a metal vessel stained with blood laid on an abandoned stall and I nearly threw up I when I looked inside and saw a few tiny scraps of rotten human flesh clinging to the bottom.

Masking my disgust I held the vessel mainly to prevent Alice getting anxious and we continued looking for a torch.

We found the torch near Meiyuan amongst a pile of wooden sticks, I was pleased we had managed to find both required items so quickly.

We head up towards the house but were attacked by more hungry villagers on the way up.

By now all three of us were confident with fighting the villagers it was more tiring and dull having to fight them than downright troublesome and as planned we made quick work of them and after receiving most of the blows Alice performed a cure spell healing my wounds in a soft, holy light.

I smiled and thanked her and she blushed modest as ever but I could tell that it was just a taster of her magic.

I still hadn't seen Yuri's special skill and it took all my strength not to shout at him and outright as him if he was Ben's son.

I couldn't do that though…it would lead to questions, how did I know Ben and I would have to tell Yuri that I was the one who killed his father…

I'm not a murderer Ben saved me a long time ago after Dehuai tortured me and I had joined forces with him once we learnt of Dehuai's plans of the Demon's gate invocation. Dehuai had unleashed the Seraphic Radiance upon us and Ben had fused with it to prevent it destroying the world.

But he lost control and his soul was consumed…I had to kill him to prevent him destroying everything in his path.

I'll never forget the moment when Ben lay in my arms dying knowing that I had cut his life short.

How of earth could I tell his son that?

I couldn't.

Thankfully before I could start thinking too much (I tend to blab or mutter things) and let Yuri know we reached Granny Mayor's house and it was time for me to smoke her out and force her to fight us.

Once we reached the small pit in the centre of the room, (I'm assuming it was a lavatory) Yuri turned to me expectantly.

"Okay I've gathered up the tools…" he said handing them to me.

I handed Yuri the Anti-Cat powder directing him on how to apply the formula. (He seemed eager to try it and it saved me a job.)

"Well I guess I'll give it a go." he said and started muttering my directions to himself as he poured the Anti-Cat powder into the metal vessel and then lit it was the torch.

He jumped backwards as the pit billowed out a blue smoke which quickly filled the small house.

"Whoa! Now this stinks!" yelled Yuri burrowing his face into the sleeve of his coat.

I held my robe to my face preventing myself from inhaling the smoke and even Alice pressed her gloved hands firmly to her nose.

As predicted the cat demon appeared she jumped out of the pit and I smirked she really had chosen a bad place to hide!

Her hacking cough echoed around the room as she appeared directly in front of us.

"Wh-What's this?" she gasped, choking for air but breathing in more of the smoke.

"I've got you now, old hag! Ready to be skinned, cat?" Yuri asked gleeful.

She stamped her small foot furious at our smoke trick and Yuri's attitude.

"H-How dare you! I'll show you all! You're all in big trouble now!" she threatened and she shifted into her true form a huge black cat with razor sharp fangs and blood stained claws.

Naturally Yuri ran forwards punching and kicking the beast as hard as he could.

Alice then followed on running forwards and hitting the monster with her bible, I smiled the way she held it to prevent a tear in the spine or lost pages despite using it as a weapon.

The demon Felinus whipped up some magic and unleashed a wind fang attack on the three of us, thankfully the damage was minimal none of us being water based.

(Yuri was dark, Alice light and I'm fire just to clarify.)

I summoned up my magic and attacked the demon with my fire magic despite it being weak against earth attacks.

Yuri also seemed to have cottoned on to the elemental weakness because he shifted form into that of the Raging Tiger.

The similar features and the art of fusion? He HAD to be Ben's son! This wasn't the time or place but I had an idea that we would be crossing paths again especially if Dehuai had a hand in the happenings of this village and I knew deep inside that one day when the time as right we would have the conversation I yearned yet dreaded to have with the boy.

Yuri tapped into the spirits power using earth based magic to conduct a Flying stones attack on the wind based demon.

It did a lot of damage and I could sense the hag's rage that we were slowly but surely whittling away her health.

Alice ran forwards hitting the monster with her bible and I noticed that it's legs were starting to buckle.

Seeing as the cat was on its hind legs it was easily noticeable yet I still felt the damage as it ran forwards slashing at me with its sharp claws.

I raised my staff in defence and only felt a couple of scratches nothing more, to be honest I was expecting a little better than that!

I used my Ogre Flame dance spell again knowing that it would do a lot more damage than giving the beast a good old clout with my staff.

She was rocking backwards and forwards now and I was sure that if Yuri didn't finish her off Alice or I would, she was nearly finished now and we all knew it.

Yuri used his flying stones attack again and although it didn't finish her I knew she was barely standing now.

Alice attacked and the monster mustered enough magic in order to unleash one more wind fang attack before Yuri finished it slicing it with his own claws.

The monster fell down dropping a lottery ticket and Alice smiled excitedly when she realised she had learnt a new spell Holy edge.

Like me it appeared that the more experience she had in battles and using magic the more spells she managed to learn.

The most amazing thing was watching Yuri return to human form smoothly after being a monster.

Although I was shocked at his ability I decided not to point it out and act like a child after all it would make me seem very inexperienced with magic and we had more pressing matters at hand like Granny Mayor's final words and defeating the Yamaraja.

The Cat demon sank to her knees obviously embarrassed but also fuming at losing to the likes of us.

"Ug…I've been defeated by a human… You'll never understand the pain of giving birth, only to have them devoured…My vengeance was in vain…" she shrieked in anger.

I felt my heart soften slightly I felt for the woman played and used as a tool to extend the life of a Yamaraja and all because of one puppet master! She never had a chance to start with!

"I feel for you…But I suggest you let it go and give yourself some peace." I advised.

"I'll ask for my employers to pray for the souls here." I offered kindly.

She turned and glared at me daggers in her eyes and I noticed they were filled with hate and a twinge of fear but no regret, not a shred, and that was what spurred me on the allow her death to be in vain and defeat the Yamaraja freeing this village once and for all!

"I won't accept pity from you! Yamaraja I leave everything in your hands!" she called before collapsing and finally dying.

Alice was the first to speak I was expecting her to pray or something but she seemed more interested in the origin of the spirits.

She had noticed that she'd fought hellcats and then a Cat demon amongst other animalistic creatures.

"So monsters in the village actually came from the souls of domestic animals, huh?" she asked directing her question at me.

I nodded but reminded her of the head of the village.

Even she had become slightly overconfident and in her joy of finally defeating Granny Mayor she'd forgotten about the true key to breaking that seal.

Defeating the Yamaraja.

"Now, now, Alice. We're not done yet. Next comes that so-called 'shrine' over there!" I exclaimed.

Yuri turned towards the door and arrogantly jutted his chin in the air.

The same habit Ben had when he knew there was going to be a challenge ahead of him.

"Heh, now for Yamaraja!" laughed Yuri eagerly.

I shook my head, he didn't understand. Yamaraja was going to be very different from the type of monsters he'd fought so far.

This monster would be bigger, tougher, smarter it was going to take a strategic method to defeat him not just brute strength.

Before we fought the Yamaraja we healed and Yuri insisted that we take a quick rest mumbling about clearing the malice.

We took refuge in the house in which Yuri promptly fell asleep.

I knew what he was doing, Ben had the same problem, the problem that most Harmonisers if not all have to face.

The curse of Malice.

Time and time again Harmonixers found their souls in battle the endless hoards of monsters they'd slain ready to consume their entire soul leaving them a danger to the world.

When this time came the Harmonixer would face the executioner of souls Atman who would promptly devour the soul killing the Harmonixer.

Ben had confided this in me, thats what he struggled with, I wasn't sure if he'd ever told Anne but I think she had an idea.

Alice was blind to this and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her however I did tell her parts of my past how I was sure I knew Ben Hyuga.

Alice seemed shocked at first but she was very determined I could tell that she wanted to protect Yuri.

She advised me and I let her, it felt strange an old Chinese adept like me taking advice from a young English demon eyes girl but the truth was she knew Yuri better than I.

We made a pact her and I.

She'd never mention it to Yuri but should our paths cross and stay crossed for a while I should find the right moment and tell Yuri everything right down to the fact that I killed Ben.

And I agreed, crazy I know but the kid deserved to know and I had a feeling that somewhere, somehow Ben would still be watching over his son. I knew it.

When Yuri came round I could tell the difference. The malice which was threatening to consume his soul was temporarily purified, he was in a better mood and seemed a lot stronger, ready to fight the Yamaraja.

After making a few preparations all three of us ran to the shrine.

It shocked me the amount of human remains surrounding the shrine and I noticed Alice avoiding looking at them.

Yuri didn't seem bothered by the carnage his interest lay in the shrine he was focused and ready for battle.

"Be careful, Yuri." said Alice anxiously as Yuri prepared to violate the shrine summoning Yamaraja.

I nodded in agreement with Alice hoping Yuri would heed my warning, I was quite nervous myself fighting a Yamaraja.

"Yamaraja is the Lord of Hell. He's quite different from those cat people from before. Be on guard." I warned.

Yuri seemed to ignore both warnings reckless and arrogant as ever he smirked at us.

"Piece of cake! Now let's blow this joint." he said indifferently.

He pulled open the shutters on the shrine and we all got on guard as the Yamaraja finally appeared.

It towered over us at least twice if not three times Yuri's height (he's much taller than me and Alice) and its skin was scaly and the colour of rotten flesh. Its eyes were evil slits, its mouth a gaping hole and it had a huge crown on its head marking its status.

A huge piece of armour covered its legs only seeing as we couldn't reach higher and in its right arm it held a huge metal cane/staff object which I assumed it used to attack.

It looked ugly and strong and it reeked of evil, death and dark magic.

Yuri fused into his death emperor soul as it appeared that the Yamaraja was earth based.

Yuri attacked with Dark messenger, an attack that would easily wipe out a lot of monsters but it didn't do as much damage as expected.

It appeared that I would be the main attacker as earth element is weak against fire.

That lifted my spirit's a little knowing that one of us was elementally stronger against the enemy.

Alice realised that her holy edge spell wouldn't be much use adding light to a characters physical attack, as the foe in question wasn't weak against light so she ran forward with her bible bravely, she was tiny compared to the monster but she still hit it repeatedly with her book and despite not doing much damage I was still impressed with her courage, attempting to attack a Yamaraja!

The monster used it's magic attacking with a large whirlpool and I braced myself for a lot of damage from a water based attack.

It seemed I wasn't going to be stronger against the Yamaraja after all!

It didn't string as much as I'd imagined but still had a powerful impact however I still thought it would be best to attack with my Ogre flame dance.

Yuri used a support spell raising his physical attack with his Curse attack and Alice ran forwards attacking.

I panicked when the Yamaraja ran towards I hitting me hard with its staff.

I was left with six hit points and I gasped hands on knees with the amount of pain I was in.

Having the strongest attack against this monster and knowing that Alice could heal me I pressed on attacking with my fire magic once more.

I barely noticed Yuri attack the monster with his special attack as I waited gasping until finally Alice realised the danger I was in and rushed to cure me bathing me in the beautiful, white light restoring my health and energy.

The Yamaraja decided to do a flash flood attack aiming at me once more most likely because I was doing the most damage to him.

It didn't put me in as much danger as before and so I attacked using magic again hoping he would be dead soon enough.

Yuri drained some of his magic replenishing his own and Alice cured despite her mental condition slipping.

Yamaraja repeated a flash flood attacking Yuri this time and Yuri's wings hung from his shoulders as he started to fatigue and ache from the monster's vicious attacks.

I used my fire magic once more relieved as the Yamaraja keeled over and it's spirit shattered defeated.

After the battle I exhaled the breath I'd been holding grateful the battle was finally over and my job complete.

"That takes care of him, I'm impressed, kid. You've got good stuff for a youngster." I said to Yuri genuinely.

"Thanks you too, girl. I guess my work here is pretty much done now." I thanked Alice too.

Alice turned to me and I noticed she still had an anxious expression on her face.

"But, wait, something's been bothering me…" she started.

I turned interested wondering if she knew anything about Dehuai.

"Just who is this 'person' who is supposed to be controlling Yamaraja?" she asked worriedly.

I turned and nodded at her assuming she was talking about Dehuai and how it was apparent he'd sealed of the Black tortoise god who guarded Zhaoyang. One of the four gods of directions.

"He probably thought if the Black Tortoise god was here, it would stand in the way of his evil plans. So he used the Cat people to steal the Black Tortoise seal, actually just a small votive picture. It's quite sad. He took advantage not only of the villagers but of the local, sleeping spirits. " I replied truthfully.

Alice clasped her hands in shock and then looked at me more anxious than ever.

"Is he a man named Roger Bacon?" she asked.

Yuri turned to Alice confused but I was in shock.

If Roger Bacon was back that meant Dehuai was almost definitely back and if that was true…we were all in BIG trouble.

But how did Alice know about Bacon?

"Roger Bacon?" asked Yuri confused.

Alice nodded "He's the warlock who tried to carry me off on that train." she replied.

I was really shocked now.

Bacon had tried to kidnap Alice?

This was bad very bad this meant she was a target and mostly likely for Dehuai too.

Her power was so strong, in the wrong hands…

"You two know Roger Bacon?" I asked them both almost disbelieving.

"Is he that famous?" asked Yuri surprised.

I stopped to think for moment the REAL Roger Bacon was a legendary alchemist it seemed unlikely that he would conduct anything so evil as a kidnapping it HAD to be an impostor…this had Dehuai written all over it, did these mean the events which took place fifteen years ago were going to be repeated?

"Hmm…If Roger Bacon has appeared… Then probably…There can be no doubt…" I mused managing to confuse Yuri even further.

"I was captured by the Japanese in Changchun, and was being escorted to Fengtian on a special train." said Alice.

Fengtian hmm? So the Japanese army was after Alice and that meant Dehuai would also have his eye set on Alice.

It made sense for them to head to Fengtian and find out what the army's movements were to see why Alice was a target.

"Bacon showed up on that train, killed the soldiers, and tried to abduct me." finished Alice paling at the thought of what would have happened to her hadn't Yuri stepped in to save her.

"But of course, I came in gallantly, and picked him off like a helpless rabbit!" laughed Yuri.

"Picked who off?" I asked confused.

Surely he couldn't mean Bacon, the REAL Bacon was hundreds of years old most likely immortal and this impostor guy wouldn't have been killed so easily.

"Roger Bacon!" exclaimed Yuri as if it was obvious.

I couldn't help but laugh at the kid's arrogance truly believing that it was THAT easy.

No it appeared he like his father had a long perilous journey ahead of him.

"Roger Bacon? You think you actually killed him?" I asked amused.

I looked at Yuri who had started to blush a little.

"Sorry young man, but that's impossible. He's not likely to succumb to the likes of you no matter how hard you may fight." I told him.

Yuri clenched his fists angry that I had embarrassed him in front of Alice.

"Hmph! Well, thanks a lot Zhuzhen!" he sulked.

I turned to him feeling slightly mean and not wanting to anger the kid.

"Now now, don't get all hot under the collar. I know you're strong kid. Anyway, here's what I think. It wasn't Roger Bacon who used the local sleeping spirits, but I don't doubt that he's involved somehow." I told them.

Alice looked blank for a moment.

"Someone else behind the scenes? I wonder if this has to do with the army taking me to Japan. But the waves coming off this shrine seem to be coming from a deeper-rooted, purer kind of malice" she pondered.

"It's full of hatred and lust… And vengeance." she noted shivering at the thought of these sinful emotions.

I was impressed at her calmness when describing such horrible things.

"You really are quite a girl, aren't you? In my profession, people with powers of perception like yours are called 'Demon eyes'. Of course, in this country, anyone who has powers that others don't understand will be tagged a demon. But your powers seem to be special. You can see things others can't see, hear things others can't hear…Best not flaunt those powers. You'll soon be the target of those who would use you, and then kill you." I warned her.

I wasn't trying to scare her I just needed her to understand that people like Dehuai would harm her, I trusted that the boy, Yuri would keep her safe.

Alice jumped in shock clasping her hands suddenly terrified.

Yuri flung out his arm angry that I had scared Alice, it pleased me that he was so protective over her. It meant that she would stay safe and the whole world needed Alice to stay safe and away from Dehuai.

"Hey old man! Keep your ominous fortune-telling to yourself!" he ordered furiously.

"You too, kid." I warned as much as I hated being the bringer of bad news neither of these two were safe they simply HAD to stay on guard otherwise they'd be killed without a second thought.

"The art of fusion is a forbidden art lost in ancient Japan. It's a double edged sword." I said I wanted to tell him tell him everything I knew but the kid was on edge and if I told him now he'd flip.

"A forbidden art from the Age of the gods? What ARE you talking about?" asked Yuri angrily.

He'd learn soon enough, just like Ben did…

"If your heart becomes enclosed in darkness and your powers run wild, you'll be a danger to everyone." I told him.

Yuri started to shake with anger missing the point as usual.

"Give me a break! I can cover my own ass, thank you!" he yelled rudely.

"I suppose your father taught you how?" I goaded him.

He wasn't getting it if he truly wasn't careful he would run wild and destroy everything in his path and if Alice was kidnapped the world was at it's end.

Yuri looked at me speechless and shocked that I knew his father, I hadn't planned on telling him yet and I could tell that Alice was surprised too but at least I had the kid's attention now and if he was going to act immature…

"But I want you to know that this furore you've been through is most likely only the beginning." I explained to him.

Both the kid and Alice remained silent.

"Now, then, let's be going. I imagine we can open the gate now." I suggested.

And I walked forwards into the village closely followed by Alice and Yuri.

Walking through the village I noticed that there were no villagers the only person being the travelling peddler Yuri and Alice had spoken with before.

I felt a pang of sadness within my heart as I walked through the village.

It was so sad the poor, barren, empty village forgotten by the world and filled with tormented souls and for what?

I just knew that Dehuai was behind this and even though I knew how evil he was it still sickened me how unthinkably cruel he had been.

Yuri and Alice stopped to greet the peddler and tell him he was free and in his gratitude he gave them a guild card which I had no doubt they would need for the long journey ahead of them.

We reached the gate which was now open and I rejoined with Meiyuan.

It seemed almost as if the events which had taken place in this village had never happened.

"It sure is dead around here. This is terrible for business." complained the Meiyuan.

"Well, I'm off. Hope to see you again sometime." he said smiling at Yuri.

I grinned it was obvious Yuri had eyes only for Alice yet Meiyuan couldn't resist hitting on Yuri.

"Yeah. So long." I said to the Meiyuan, I'd call on him again next time I had a job lined up.

The Meiyuan left the village and I shook my head amused.

"He DOES do great work you know." I said to Yuri.

Yuri turned in surprise.

"…But who'd want to be touched by him?" he asked half serious.

Alice walked forwards clearly puzzled at the situation, being a Christian and living a sheltered life it was obvious she'd not encountered a gay man before.

"But isn't he a nice man?" she asked confused.

I wanted to burst out laughing at Alice's innocence but decided not to tease her… too much.

"I'm sure he's perfectly safe for you missy." I consoled her trying to hide my smirk.

Finally we left the village and I smiled at the look of relief on Yuri and Alice's face.

Alice seemed grateful to be alive whereas the boy seemed more interested in clutching his stomach out of hunger.

I'd have helped them but I was sure they'd manage I had to report to my boss so had no choice in helping them.

"Well, so long, kid. So long, missy. I need to return to my employer, so we go our separate ways here." I explained bidding them farewell.

Yuri looked at me reckless and carefree as ever, he didn't seem bothered by my departure in the slightest.

"Well then, see ya. We'll probably never meet again but I hope your business doesn't fail, pops." he said as a means of goodbye.

I shook my head, he was wrong I could tell that we were fated to meet again especially if Dehuai was plotting again.

"Thanks for all your help! Take care of yourself!" said Alice, a much nicer farewell I must say.

I nodded and began to walk away but remembered one more thing I had to tell the pair.

I turned and looked at them both.

"Oh, by the way. One last thing I should tell you." I started and I turned to look at Alice directly before pivoting and looking at Yuri directly.

"You two meeting up, then me, and the events in the village…Somehow I can't help feeling that this is all connected by a single thread that somebody has spun. And if it is it means we'll be meeting again somewhere. Heh heh heh. Well, until then, take care!" I laughed walking away but used my magic to listen in to what the pair were saying as I departed.

"What a strange fellow he is, he seems to know so much about everything, too!" said Alice making me smile.

"Shoot! If only he was more generous in teaching me his secrets… The jerk!" exclaimed Yuri making me smile even more.

Alice laughed. "Well, if we're going to be seeing him again, we can ask then!" she chimed.

For once Yuri seemed to have listened when he said.

"That's true. A single thread spun by somebody…Huh? Now that's interesting! Let's pull that string for all it's worth!" he declared recklessly.

I stopped listening then I had forged my opinion.

A unique pair a demon eyes girl, quiet and well mannered cautious but smart, and the young Hyuga Harmonixer reckless and searching for danger.

My, this was an interesting couple and they would embark on an interesting journey, and I couldn't wait to be part of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow hearts

A novelisation

Chapter six - The alluring spy

(Yuri's POV)

By Lucia Widdop

Author's note - Readers beware although I intended on writing this chapter in Yuri's point of view there were two cut scenes which I've had to incorporated into the tale.

Although they are third person narrative I am aware that this means the entire chapter is not Yuri's point of view but the cut scenes are important and a novelisation without them would not have worked, please bear this in mind.

After the strange events in Zhao yang village and meeting the equally strange Zhuzhen Alice and I walked to Fengtian ready to get more information on Roger Bacon and the Japanese army and how they were connected to Alice.

It was a long walk and we didn't speak much, both of us were exhausted and I didn't know about her but I was half starved, I could hear her panting and offered to carry her but she politely declined forcing one foot in front of the other, I had to say I was quite impressed she hadn't made one complaint at all, she was probably still in shock at what had happened and was probably grateful just to be alive.

Yoshiko Kawashima marched onto the Trans-Siberian express flanked by soldiers as she prepared to identify the bodies of her colleagues who had apparently been torn apart on the train earlier that night.

She wasn't in the best of moods the point of the train was to escort a young girl rumoured to have magical powers, she'd been looking forward to having the upper hand over Dehuai the protector of Shanghai and instead she was having to identify the bodies of the soldiers who had failed to do their job, she wasn't impressed to say the least.

She finally reached the first set of bodies she was quite shocked at the level of brutality the murderer was capable of as her eyes scanned across the mangled remains of her soldiers.

"Well, well what a lovely sight this is. You there what were they escorting anyway? A man eating tiger?" she asked the soldier still shocked at the sight.

The soldier, Private Mishima turned to her obviously quite shocked himself.

"No ma'am Alice Elliot, Caucasian female, Approximately 20 years old," he replied firmly.

She nodded that was the same description she'd been given and there was no body fitting it which meant Alice herself had murdered all these soldiers, she didn't think the girl was capable of such a thing.

"Yes that's how I recall her as well, however I don't see a body here of that description. Am I to assume the girl killed all these men?" she asked.

She wasn't callous but it excited her that Alice was the likely culprit.

An average human would have no chance against the mass of soldiers who were present on the train and if Alice had killed them all…That meant the rumours were true.

The Private seemed to be suffering from intense shock as he stammered a response: "I…I never imagined a human being could…kill like this…it's horrible…"

She walked forwards examining the body of Major Tsugi.

"Major Tsugi… After your exploits in Changchun, did you ever suspect you'd captured a monster?" she asked rhetorically.

She hardened her expression.

"Humph. If soldiers of the imperial army can't bring in one little girl, they don't deserve to live," she said coldly.

"I was so looking forward to bringing a worthy souvenir back to Tokyo for father, what a waste," she sighed.

Suddenly she heard fast paced footsteps as Private Fujii ran into the carriage.

"Lt Colonel! Lt Colonel Kawashima! We have a witness!" he called.

She turned incredibly surprised that someone had managed to survive the massacre.

"An elderly peddler says a suspicious looking man passed her in the aisle!" exclaimed Private Fujii.

She stopped startled for a moment so it wasn't the girl after all? Or did she have a sidekick someone who committed or helped her with the killings?

"What kind of man? Somebody from the anti-Japanese movement, perhaps?" she asked curiously.

"No ma'am…it seems he was a western gentleman," replied Private Fujii.

She remained silent shocked.

Alice was English and this male was described as western English too? It was very fishy and seemed that Alice had indeed had an accomplice in the murders.

"And there was another man, as well," he continued.

"Another one you say?" she asked shocked, was this planned all along? Did Alice let herself be captured in order to murder the soldiers? Did someone hold a grudge? Or did somebody kill the soldiers to get to Alice?

It seemed the most likely that Alice herself had committed the crime with help from one or both of the males.

"Yes ma'am. A wiry youth, he seemed to be following the first man…Apparently they both headed off in the direction of the salon car," he reported.

She turned observing the bodies, Alice had been in the Salon car, this wasn't making any sense.

"Does this mean he had help? A foreign gentleman and a youth…Hmm a strange combination," she noted.

"What are your orders, ma'am?" asked Private Mishima over his shock now.

She turned to him.

"Take care of the bodies; have them sent to the Capital. I recall the Major saying his six year old granddaughter couldn't wait for Grandpa to come home…The little girl will surely shed tears of joy when she finds out he's returning earlier than expected," she said sarcastically shocking her soldiers into silence.

She couldn't help it she detested happy families ever since her father had lost interest she'd detached herself from her emotions, now she was a robot ordering people here and there, seizing countries and power and she didn't think of how people would feel, she never had the luxury of people watching her feelings so why should they?

"Yes ma'am," responded Private Mishima after a moment.

"Place troops in Fengtian and surrounding cities! Heh we must use this chance to crush all the vile little termites that have infested our Utopia," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Private Fujii eager for his next assignment.

Both soldiers left the compartment and she stopped to speak out her thoughts.

"This is getting interesting… Just as I suspected, it seems the girl possesses incredible powers. Now I see why that wizened, old demon in Shanghai was so hell-bent. Heh! Beware old man…As the hawk in flight snatches its prey away from the wolf on the ground, I mean to have that girl!" she laughed.

Dehuai faced his alter, not surprised when the notorious Bacon appeared behind him.

"My, my this is quite an anomaly!" he said feigning pleasantness.

He turned and hobbled down the steps towards Bacon menacingly.

" Heh heh. Perhaps I'm getting rusty. Have I somehow summoned you here by mistake…? It's been fifteen years Roger Bacon!" he mocked.

Bacon laughed amused at Dehuai's attempts at intimidation.

He was incredibly doubtful of Dehuai's wicked plans however he was humouring Dehuai he was interested to see if he truly could succeed on his own two well own one foot.

"It HAS been some time hasn't it? I'm pleased to see you looking so well. O great magician. Master Dehuai. Fallen ruler of the nine heavens. Earth sage," he replied smirking.

"I see you are still wearing that pasted-on smile. You have too much time on your hands, you infectious plague." glared Dehuai annoyed at Bacon's subtle taunting.

"What brings you to Shanghai? Surely not to simply pay me a visit? No say nothing I already know," he finished much to Bacon's surprise.

"Indeed, I've found myself at a loss in this strange land, and I'm afraid I've made a slight blunder. An unforeseen meddler has entered the game, and my little bird is still outside her cage... " Bacon admitted slightly embarrassed.

Dehuai laughed at Bacon's excuses.

"How unlike you, to make excuses!" he exclaimed laughing.

"You need not apologise for going behind my back and abducting the girl; indeed I suspected you would." he replied slightly cagily.

Bacon turned eyeing up Dehuai's wooden leg and biting back a smile as he continued with his icy façade.

"Come now, there's no need to be so severe. I was merely indulging myself in a small divertissement. With your grand ceremony drawing near you needn't deal with minor trifles. I thought I'd lend a hand," he replied icily.

Dehuai stumbled down the remainder of the stairs amused at Bacon's feeble lie.

"Hah! You jest! Are you telling me you would have delivered me the girl upon her capture?" asked Dehuai disbelieving and cautious of Bacon's plans.

Bacon nodded mock serious.

"Why of course, the progress of your secret ceremony is of great interest to me, Master Dehuai. If this girl called Alice truly is the key to the ritual, I will do everything within my power to help," replied Bacon seriously.

Dehuai shook his head in anger he would NOT let Bacon snatch the girl from under his nose, not when his plans were nearing completion.

"A sly old fox you are…" he said.

Bacon looked around noting the way Dehuai had created the tower.

"The divine Septagram! So, in fact your preparations for you Demon's gate invocation are almost complete," said Bacon slightly impressed.

Dehuai walked back up the steps pleased that his plan was going so smoothly, despite Bacon not knowing the true nature of his plans.

"I've taken the liberty of sealing up the protector of the North, the Black tortoise of Zhao yang village. It would have stood in the way of the rituals…But that no longer matters," replied Dehuai.

He turned towards Bacon excited at the thought of his plan succeeding.

"The spirit machine of Kuihai tower is finally operational! I can focus entirely on finding the girl!" he exclaimed.

Bacon nodded in slight approval.

"Well, well. I look forward to seeing the great sage himself in action. So then, have you discovered the girl's whereabouts?" he questioned.

Dehuai nodded as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course, I have eyes everywhere on the continent, heh… very well, I'll tell you…she's in Fengtian," he answered truthfully.

"Fengtian…Hasn't the Japanese army set up operations there? Hmm… I can't imagine how they got wind of it but it seems they lie in wait for the girl as well." said Bacon surprised.

Dehuai threw back his head and laughed as if Bacon had told him a hugely amusing joke.

"We have nothing to fear from them. The Japanese army is in disarray, and staffed with morons. They present little threat, save for a bothersome fly named Kawashima that's been snooping about." he replied confidently.

"The girl is already mine," laughed Dehuai.

"Splendid, I'll be off to Fengtian, then," said Bacon provocatively.

Dehuai remained silent still irritated at Bacon.

"Please don't concern yourself with me. I haven't any intention of getting in your way, good sage. I'd simply like to observe your technique from afar. For future reference, you see. Very well then" continued Bacon somewhat reassuring.

He turned away and walked forwards ready to warp himself to Fengtian but Dehuai interrupted his exit.

"Hmph do as you please…" he said causing Bacon to turn around in response.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot. There's a rather odd fellow accompanying the girl…Even stranger he's a Harmonixer, a master of fusion." he said enjoying the mixture of shock and horror on Dehuai's face.

"What?" Fusion? Are you absolutely certain?" asked Dehuai angrily.

Bacon nodded feigning worry.

"I'm afraid so. You yourself have a substantial connection to the Harmonixer line, do you not?" asked Bacon.

"I'd rather not see a repeat of the events fifteen years ago. Please, be wary…You wouldn't want to lose the half of your body that remains…Ah, that was uncalled for. Forgive me." he warned referring to Dehuai's past failed attempt at the Demon's gate invocation.

He teleported away before Dehuai even had the chance to reply.

"Hmph the tricky old bastard he spies on me with impunity!" he muttered to himself in rage.

He walked forwards addressing all his spies in Fengtian.

"Listen well, minions in Fengtian! That fraud of a warlock is headed for your city! Do not be outwitted! I shall be most disappointed should you fail to capture a single, heretic girl! I shan't allow anybody to stand in the way of the Demon's gate invocation…Our success or failure depends entirely on that girl, Alice Elliot!" he laughed wickedly as he sat back and waited for the final key to his ritual…

After waking from his slumber on a metal bench in Fengtian, Yuri walked round the fountain to see if Alice was awake yet, still groggy after the little sleep he'd gained.

"Ugh morning already? At least we got little rest." he muttered to himself.

They'd arrived late to Fengtian eventually collapsing on benches out of sheer exhaustion, but now he was awake Yuri looked around taking in the sights Fengtian had to offer.

It was a nice day, the sky a bright blue scantily covered with a few white cumulus clouds.

The stone fountain was surrounded by blooming flowers, and around the edge of the square were several tall stone buildings some topped with green domes as rooms.

There were several people hustling and bustling and chatting but Alice remained asleep snoring softly.

Even after all that crap that went down, she still walked all night. Pretty impressive…for a girl I mean.

I decided to let her sleep a while longer, after all she hadn't deserved anything that'd happened and she'd been scared out of her wits, yet she still fought alongside me, and later Zhuzhen and then walked all night, and not a single complaint, amazing!

I turned as a small puppy charged towards me barking cutely and sniffing my leg.

"Hmph. Y'are pretty cute. I guess, you dumb mutt." I told it not giving a damn that I was randomly talking to a puppy.

Suddenly I was blinded with a headache as that goddamn voice entered my head again.

"….life.. .on…A sma.l be.l..you…" it whispered not making sense.

Strangely enough though I think the puppy heard it too because it ran back a few steps growling at me.

I was so not in the mood if that stupid mutt even tried to bite me its face would very quickly meet my foot.

I stood up shaking my head in pain, what on earth was that stupid mutt growlin' for?

"OW! What is it, you mutt? And, wait…Why the voice?" I yelled in confusion and pain, earning a few strange looks from the locals.

The mutt ran away and I decided that whilst waiting for Alice to wake I'd scour this area and see what I could tell about the locals.

Thankfully these people seemed to be human!

The first man I spoke to was a peddler who stood in a corner, shaded underneath some trees.

"I am the silent peddler, perhaps because I seldom speak, I don't sell much," he said to me.

I was confused what kind of peddler doesn't speak and doesn't sell much?

The weird kind, strangely enough though this supposed silent peddler wanted a conversation with me, so I decided to humour him and stopped to listen.

"So, I thought I'd set up a new service to draw customers. I call it the 'pedometer service'. First of all let me give you this." he said and he handed me a strange tool, it had a few buttons on it and was grey and metallic in colour it seemed to have some sort of counting device in it as when I moved the numbers increased was this my heart rate or something?

"Wear that when you walk in danger. It'll count your steps, get enough and win a cool prize!" he said slightly overexcited.

Don't get me wrong it was nice and all for him to give me the strange device but for nothing? I felt kind of mean, so I decided if it meant that much to him I'd buy it off him.

"…No?" he asked questioning my lack of reaction, great now I was upsetting the guy.

"I don't want it? No, no, I'll have it if I can. Are you selling it?" I asked him, my sentence garbled in my hasty attempt to protect his feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any merchandise for sale at the moment," was his quiet reply.

He didn't seem to be interested in talking so I decided to take the pedometer and be on my way, a quick glance at Alice revealed that she was still asleep so I decided to investigate a little more and talk to more people whilst I waited for her.

I walked up to an elderly woman who was wearing a purple knitted jumper and shook my head in confusion as she flinched when I approached her.

"N-no! Don't hit me, sir, please!" she begged.

I looked around in confusion, was she confusing me with somebody else? Why on earth would I hit her?

She took a second glance at me.

"…? Oh. I guess you're not Japanese, are you? I've never seen eyes that colour before." she finished in answer to my questions.

So, she feared the Japanese, that could only mean one thing.

The Japanese army was here, and if I was right they were the ones who were escorting Alice meaning they would probably try and kidnap her again.

I made a firm agreement with myself that once Alice was awake we'd get out of here and I'd get her as far away from here as I could, I had to keep her safe!

I spoke to the elderly woman's friend to see if I could get any more clues about the army and why they were here.

"The Japanese army seem pretty tense this morning…I hear that some awful criminals have escaped and are hiding out here in Fengtian. God have mercy!" she panicked to me.

I walked away, so the army was here to catch some criminals…did that mean Bacon was also here? It seemed that the more we travelled the more famous this guy was and it seemed he was related to Alice and why she was a current target.

Walking around the fountain I noticed that somebody had left behind a talisman of luck.

Pocketing it I moved on curious to see what the other citizens had to say about the army and such.

The next person was male and sat on a bench gazing up at a grey, towering building with longing.

"Do you see that hotel? It has 800 rooms, 20 dining rooms, and 1500 bellboys. Just a day's stay there costs…Goodness! A months salary for me!" he explained unhappily.

His gaze dropped fixed on the old, crumpled lottery ticket I'd found earlier.

"Hmm? You…that…Hey, buddy! How about it? Wanna stop in and play?" he asked baffling me.

"P-play? Play what?" I asked utterly confused.

"You don't know? It's your first time, eh? Then let me explain, that ticket you have there, it's a Lottery ticket. When you have a Lottery ticket…We members of the World Lottery association let you play for lots of fabulous prizes. But we never tell anybody about the Lottery unless they have a ticket, basically it's a secret. Don't worry it's not shady, the chairman's just funny that way," he finished.

I shook my head in anger at him wasting my time with some stupid game that people apparently played.

"World lottery association? The way the chairman likes it? It sounds pretty fishy to me." I retorted.

"Don't ask me any more than I've already told you. If I tell you the chairman…it could mean my life…Just kidding, but seriously, it could strain our beautiful friendship." he replied teasingly.

I shook my head at the strange man and he laughed at my bewilderment.

"They say the proof is in the pudding, try it once and you'll see what it's all about. Whadda you say? Want to play?" he offered.

I nodded to see what he was babbling on about and he presented me with a strange plate with a moving light and a button, he showed me a key which explained the different colours on the plate and told me to press the button when the light was in the coloured area to which I would receive the corresponding prize. The key itself was a colour and then the prize for each colour.

After some deliberation I decided to aim for the Jade lariat which seemed the best prize, the light went round and he reassured me that it could go around the entire plate several times before I could press the button it was up to me.

I waited until the second spin before I pressed the button just managing to land in the red zone.

"All right, here's your prize," he said handing me the jade lariat.

A sparkling silver linked chain set with jade, I smiled as I pocketed my treasure, maybe I'd sell it, or give it to Alice. I hadn't decided yet.

"Oh just one word of caution, association members have different prizes, and there aren't that many lottery tickets out there, either. I urge you to choose carefully whose lottery you'll play. Well then, good luck!" he said and returned to staring at the hotel.

I decided to leave him to his building gazing and approached a young woman who was pacing backwards and forwards near the edge of the fountain.

"There are lots of Japanese folk in town now, ever since they beat the Russians. The soldiers are scary though…Who do they think we are, anyway?" she asked dissatisfied.

The final person in the square was a male sat on a bench reading a newspaper.

"Haven't seen you around here before. Did you come to Fengtian looking for work? Me too! This is becoming an amazing city. Architects and engineers from the world over are on a building spree." he said, he seemed to find me as boring as I found him because my lack of reaction led him to ignore me and continue reading the paper.

After finding nothing more of importance I decided to check on Alice.

She moaned as she woke up and stretched in the morning sun before getting up and looking around in confusion.

"Wh- where am I?" she asked in confusion.

I smiled at her worriedly, she'd been shaking and sweating and looked really scared in her sleep, it wasn't too surprising considering the night she'd had.

"…Oh you're up? You okay? You were sweating like crazy…have a nightmare or somethin?" I asked kindly.

She shook her head attempting to rid her mind of all of these horrible thoughts.

"It was terrible. I was in a dark room…maybe a hospital, and there was a woman, all alone, crying…She… she was staring at me. And then…that man! From the train…Bacon…appeared." she said her face anxious.

"What happened to the woman?" I asked intrigued.

Alice shook her head again unable to recall or tell what happened to her.

"I don't know, it got dark all of a sudden, I couldn't see…" she trailed off.

I laughed, not at Alice but the fact that she thought Bacon had power over her. He was nothing and I'd saved her once I could do it again right? He wouldn't lay a finger on Alice, I wouldn't let him!

"Hah! Don't let it get to ya. It's just a dream right? And that old guy, what's his name…? Bacon, right. If he shows up again…well I'll make him wish he didn't!" I declared.

Alice turned to me and laughed a little at my sudden burst of cheeriness and I grinned back pleased that she was smiling and ready to move out of this square.

The only way out was down a dark alleyway and I clutched Alice's hand protectively as we started walking down it.

I didn't want anyone catching us by surprise.

As we reached the alleyway I realised there was a man stood there in front of a large shop, he seemed to be venting because he was red in the face and waving his arms about.

"Unbelievable. Darn soldiers hangin' about scarin' away all my customers!" he raged.

He turned spotting me and Alice and smiled in relief.

"Oh hey, you there! We got lots a good stuff! C'mon take a look!" he exclaimed to us.

Alice and I couldn't find anything else of interest and maybe there was someone in the shop who could help us and after a quick deliberation we finally entered the shop.

Agent Malkovich walked across the room of the shop pleased that she'd finished the preparations for another plan and ready to report back to her boss.

She reached her electric briefcase which she'd left by the roof entrance, dialled the password and smiled as it opened.

"This is Malkovich. I've placed the bomb in the South Manchurian Railway depot, as scheduled. We blow up those cars and the Japanese army'll be stuck here for at least two months! Hah! I can see the look on that idiot Kawashima's face now…Not that I know what she looks like." she reported gleefully, tossing her head and allowing her sleek, blonde ponytail to bounce in response.

"Malkovich, why is a pro like you always letting your personal feelings get involved? Our objective is to track the movements of the Japanese army, not cause unwanted trouble…Speaking of unwanted trouble, you didn't set off any unnecessary bombs this time… right?" asked the boss anxiously.

Agent Malkovich turned and began pacing tossing her sleek hair as she breezily replied: "Don't worry. only one"

"Malkovich?" exclaimed the boss in panic.

She turned casually, it wasn't exactly the first time she'd set off extra bombs and it wasn't like she made mistakes THAT often.

"What else could I do? There's plenty of innocent people working in that depot, too, you know! And… they all have these cute little lunchboxes! Anyway, all I did was set a little one outside. See? It'll go 'pop' before the big one, everyone'll come running out to see what it was, then, KAB00M!" she explained rather excitedly.

Agent Malkovich blushed when there was no response from her boss, she was a world class spy she had the right to make these decisions!

She laughed nervously refusing to be beaten, "D-don't get into one of those moods on me! Look, I'd better finish up my work here. My handiworks' be in the papers again. Make sure you check out the morning editions! 'Kay then, bye!" she finished shutting the case before her boss had chance to reply and stop her from her next move…

I looked around the dim shop pacing in circles in fret, I had no idea where I was going to take Alice or what the hell was going on its hard protecting someone when the treat could arrive at any minute, trust me.

She was busy politely exchanging pleasantries with the shopkeeper's wife I didn't want to interrupt her and bother her nor did I want to mingle so I continued pacing, pacing and worrying.

Eventually out of the corner of my eye I noticed an elderly man gazing at me and when I sneaked a glance I nearly fell over in shock; it was the Wandering Meiyuan!

"Oh Yuri! Fancy seeing you here. Were you actually following me…? You little devil!" he exclaimed lustfully.

I glared at him and bit back a smirk, was he truly deluded? I liked girls; I liked Alice, n-not men!

He continued smiling unfazed as he asked me if I wanted any acupuncture or Moxibustion treatment I politely declined and moved away hoping that Alice would be finished by now.

She turned and smiled at me her cheeks flushed prettily from the warmth.

"I love to shop .We can't waste too much time, though." she sighed.

She stepped aside and let me speak to the female shopkeeper.

"Welcome! We've got everything here from dry goods to all the supplies you'll need for a long journey," she greeted me.

I nodded politely back and she smiled when she saw the card I'd gained in Zhao yang village.

She briefly explained to me what it was, the minute I heard discount and price raise my ears pricked up, I was supporting Alice and I and it was nice to have a financial relief.

When scouting through the products I decided to upgrade my weapon up a knuckle blade and upon sliding it on to my fist I instantly felt a lot more powerful.

I watched Alice as she gently fingered the shooting star tome and then eyed up her small battered bible it was nice to say her small face light up as we bought her a shooting star tome and when she protested in guilt I just explained to her that she needed the book to learn new spells otherwise we'd be done in for sure and eventually she complied

After replacing our damaged clothing with leather and selling our old gear to cover the cost, we had planned to make quick preparations and plan out our next move carefully, naturally it wasn't as simple as that as the radio began blaring grabbing everyone's attention in the shop including ours.

"This is an emergency broadcast from Fengtian radio…The army has issued the following report: Criminals suspected in the mass murder of army soldiers aboard the Changchun - Fengtian train today have disappeared into Fengtian. The ringleader is a thin Caucasian female. All suspicious persons are to be reported to HQ immediately…" screeched the radio.

I looked at Alice in shock who seemed as equally scared as I was just then the shopkeeper screamed in horror, flinging up her arms in shock as her husband arrived.

"Hey…that broadcast…don't tell me…are you people?" stammered the shopkeeper in shock.

I looked her still alarmed by the accusation then stared at Alice who was shaking her head in horror "N…no! There's been a mistake!" she squeaked shaking in shock.

"Damn it, what a bother…Lets go, Alice!" I said figuring that if we didn't get here the army or Bacon would show up.

I sprinted towards the door Alice hot on my heels wondering where on earth we were going to go to avoid the citizens and guards of Fengtian.

I flung open the door narrowly avoiding the shopkeeper and…BANG!

There was a huge ringing noise in my ears and something exploded propelling me through the air and face first into the dusty ground.

I heard a swooping noise as someone or something fell from the sky behind my head, but my whole body ached too much to move.

I groaned and opened my eyes looking up to find myself staring at a woman's privates.

I couldn't see much of her face but I was aware of fishnet clad legs on either side of my head. Where was I? Who was this and where was Alice?

"H-hey now… what's with the big boom alla sudden?" the legs straightened and the female moved her hips giving me a clear view of everything.

"Whoa! Lady I can see your…" I started.

She shrugged one shoulder carelessly as if it was an everyday matter she frequently dealt with.

"Good, you're alive. Thank god the bomb I designed to SAVE people didn't end up killing them!" she exclaimed.

If I could have, I'd have shaken my head. What is it with women these days? Why on earth did she set a bomb off when Alice and I left the shop?

"Anyway, I hope you got a good look, sonny boy. Just think of it as my apology," the woman added breezily.

The legs moved and she walked away presumably checking on Alice.

"And how are you feeling, miss?" she asked Alice in the same almost teasing voice.

"I'm…I'm alright," replied Alice shakily.

I stood up and helped Alice up just as a Japanese soldier arrived.

"D-damn it all, what WAS that?" he asked in shock.

Another soldier arrived instantly spotting Alice.

"Hey, look! A white woman! And there's a guy with her!" he exclaimed to the other soldier.

I grit my teeth angrily, damn Bacon and his stupid stunt on the train.

As if Alice and I needed more people in our way!

"They're the people from the radio!" he finished.

I sighed hoping that this strange woman who'd caused the explosion wasn't about to turn on us. I was angry and Alice was a wreck she was in no state to fight and we simply didn't have time for this!

"Call for reinforcements! H-hurry, we gotta inform the captain!" replied the first soldier.

The dashed down the alleyway and I could help but wonder if it was in their job description to fight demons.

The blonde woman shook her head mockingly at their retreat.

"Ha! Cowards. About what I'd expect from Kawashima's men…their main talent seems to be running away," she laughed.

She turned to me smirking.

"So they're after you, too are they?" she asked laughing.

I shook my head in disbelief at this woman comparing us to her.

"Us? We're not bomb-toting terrorists, ya hear? Jeez lady my ears are still ringing!" I replied angrily.

"Don't worry that'll clear up. Now then I've got to get out of here before they come back, but what are you going to do? I can't baby-sit but you can come with me if you want?" she added patronisingly.

"Okay, I'm going on ahead. See ya!" she replied without waiting for a response.

She then knelt on the ground and removed a manhole from the ground and lowered herself into the sewer.

"My God, what's her problem? We could've been killed!" I exclaimed to a nervous Alice.

"Yuri, did you hear that radio broadcast?" she asked quietly.

I nodded sympathetically at Alice.

"Yeah, sounds like they blame you for that attack on the train last night," I replied calmly.

She shook her head confused.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

I could see why she was confused, anyone who knew Alice could tell how introverted she was I highly doubted she was capable of murder even if she needed to be.

"Don't worry. I'm your accomplice after all. Wait a sec, we can't stand around chatting! Let's move!" I exclaimed remembering the troublesome soldiers who were currently reporting to their captain.

I walked towards the manhole eyeing the dark hole which led towards the sewers, silently thanking the woman from providing us with a means of escape.

"Looks like we can get out through here, like that woman did," I said.

Alice walked towards me and after finding a lottery ticket beside the hole we lowered ourselves into the sewers ready for the next part of our adventure…


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow hearts**

**A novelisation**

**Chapter 7 - Bats, bombs and booby traps**

**Alice's POV**

**By Lucia Widdop**

**A/N - Thank you to all the kind people who have reviewed my work so far including:**

**Noelle Strife, The Malformation, Alice-Hyuga and Rebornfromtheseashes, your kind words always bring a smile to my face. Thanks to Merciless Angels Never Cry a brilliant writer and honest yet kind beta reader I couldn't do this without you.**

**Also, thanks to HeartlessTitania and KratosGodSlayer for compliments and constructive criticism.**

**Remember people from now on any reviewers will be mentioned in the next chapter, you deserve the recognition.**

Escaping through the sewers wasn't really my choice of plan but we had no other options. Yuri and I had been framed as murderers, the Japanese army was waiting to capture us, and we were still dodging out of Roger Bacon's twisted grasp.

I was afraid, really afraid, here I was alone in the world, facing monsters, demons and people that wanted to capture me and kill me.

Zhuzhen's warning still swam around my thoughts.

There are people who would use you for your power then kill you.

The only thing which offered me a small amount of comfort was Yuri.

Knowing that I had a strong saviour next to me throughout this journey of horrors kept me going, made me strong.

It was him and the memory of my father which compelled me to fight these demons, discover the truth, and stop Roger Bacon's evil plans.

Almost as soon as my (rather dirty) shoes touched the sewer floor I felt an eerie aura.

I clutched Yuri's hand as swarms of monsters came towards us; mutated frogs, bats, spiders…

Yuri growled menacingly at them a harsh, guttural sound and then fused into his death emperor form.

I ran forwards and walloped the beasts as hard as I could with my new book, Yuri unleashed wave after wave of darkness and eventually their bodies littered the ground and water.

Gingerly I stepped over the bodies following Yuri as we searched for an exit.

Walking left we found nothing but a chest with an item in, I wasn't paying much attention. We decided to check the other side of the water due to a hole in the wall, Yuri wanted to jump over the water but I had to draw a line there after the monsters earlier I wasn't about to chance it even if it annoyed Yuri, sometimes his reckless attitude caused more problems than necessary.

Eventually he relented and we walked round, I was grateful that no monsters attacked us. Once we reached the hole in the wall I saw something shining in the darkness. I was unsure of what it could be and so I daren't put my hand inside instead I stood a step behind Yuri so there was a safe distance between the water and the wall and I.

"Is something there…?" mused Yuri his curiosity getting the better of him as usual.

"Another monster…?" I suggested fearfully fretting at the idea of more disturbing creatures attacking us.

"I dunno," replied Yuri, he seemed so relaxed I chided myself in my head. It was reasonable though that I was frightened after the events on the train, in Zhaoyang, Fengtian and these dark, dank sewers. I hated being such a scaredy cat but I still was not used to this.

A dark shape suddenly bounded out of the hole and I screamed in surprise clutching Yuri in order to steady myself.

The creature barked twice and when looking closer I noticed that it was the cute little puppy from earlier. A wave of relief washed over me. It couldn't have got in through the way we had so I deducted that there had to be an exit somewhere, I just hoped it was big enough for Yuri and I to escape from not just the hole in the wall.

"G-goddamn it, don't freak me out like that!…Well, if it isn't that little mutt from the station," said Yuri his tense posture relaxing once more. The puppy bounded up to me sniffing my clothes. I kneeled down to pet its soft fur. "What are you doing down here little fellow?" I cooed.

At the sound of my voice the puppy whined and I tickled its ears smiling at it.

"The little runt got lost in here and now he can't find his way out! Hah! How dumb!" mocked Yuri.

It amused me that we were in the same situation yet Yuri was calling the puppy dumb. "Just like us, no?" I teased.

Yuri looked down his face flushing slightly and I couldn't help but smile, if we weren't in this situation…Well when it was over I'd miss him for sure.

"A-anyway, Alice! We're off, forget about the dog," said Yuri somewhat grumpily.

"But we can't just leave it here! Let's take it to the exit with us, at least," I suggested hopefully.

"Hey suit yourself, baby! I sure wish someone would take US to the exit…" he complained whilst smiling. I blushed slightly at the comment knowing that I was being silly but unable to abandon the poor thing.

The sudden noise of gunfire interrupted my thoughts, was it the army? How did they know we were down here? Oh lord we were sure to get captured!

"Gunfire!" exclaimed Yuri as stunned as I was.

Yuri charged to the main part of the sewers and although I was scared I followed him, knowing that if it was the army we had more chance of escaping near the entrance as opposed to being backed into a corner.

I racked my mind for spells but I hadn't mastered the blessed light spell yet due to not getting a chance to study my new spell book. I suppose if Yuri attacked I could help heal?

We reached the walkway but instead of seeing an army waiting we saw the spy woman from earlier sprawled on the floor her eyes closed.

"Hmm?!" muttered Yuri clearly he wasn't expecting to see her here either.

"It's that woman!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh… Asleep again, eh? What should I do?" laughed Yuri. I stood still in confusion, what did he mean?

"Um, hello?" he offered awkwardly to the woman.

"Good heavens, she's out cold. I'm she wouldn't mind if I just…" he tailed off thoughtfully.

Mind if what? Was there something I was missing?

"Go ahead," spoke the woman making both Yuri and I jump.

I still didn't understand, go ahead with what? I decided not to ask and to focus on helping the woman.

"Whoa! You're awake?!" asked Yuri shocked.

"Ooh, that hurts…Now look here, sonny boy. Aren't you going to help me up with an "Are you all right, fair lady?" and a smile?" she joked.

I had to smile, of course he wouldn't it was Yuri and she was more than capable of handling herself!

"B-but you obviously don't need any help…" answered Yuri almost apologetic.

The woman shook her head and shrugged despairingly. "I never imagined there'd be monsters roaming the sewers. I guess even I slip up sometimes," she explained.

"That was almost the end of my epic saga! If the press were to lose me now they'd be positively crushed," she declared, I couldn't work out if she was serious or not.

"Ow! Ouch!" she groaned in pain.

"Are you all right?" I asked her concerned. If she wasn't, one thing I could do was heal; it felt good to be of some use.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she replied smiling fondly at me.

I guessed she was lying but didn't press the issue, it was her business anyway.

Knowing this woman if she wanted help she'd definitely ask for it.

Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"Oh, you're the two I met before, aren't you? The terrorist boy and the mysterious girl," she realised. I hoped that she hadn't actually believed the radio alert, it felt strange to be referred to as mysterious.

"You're the terrorist! We're just a couple' a helpless murderers," replied Yuri. I wished that he would take things more serious, what if she took him seriously?

"Terrorist? Don't lump me together with those barbarians! I'm a spy, S-P-Y. Get it? A ravishing beauty that just happens to be miss spy genius," she replied haughtily, clearly offended by his joke. I looked her up and down, tight top and skirt, fishnet tights black boots and a long white coat, well she certainly looked the part!

"The names Malkovich, of course "Malkovich" is just my code name. Say, tell you what…I'll let you in on a secret, sonny boy: My real name. A little "thank -you" for coming to save me!" she said excitedly.

I'd have rather she'd have shown us the exit, when I glanced at Yuri he didn't look too interested either.

"Look, I didn't come to save you, and you don't have to tell me your name," he said slightly cold.

He started to walk and I turned wondering where he was going.

"H-hey, wait a minute! And here I was going to give you my telephone number and everything!" she exclaimed crossly.

Was she flirting at a time like this?

Yuri turned back around looking slightly irritated.

"Jeez! I got it, already! Okay what's your name?" he asked attempting to pacify this strange woman.

"You wanna know that bad, huh? My, my! I can't keep them away with a stick!" she replied flirtatiously.

"Fine, forget it," he replied dully and turned away once more.

"H-hold on! All right, all right. Here goes my real name is… Margarete," she said proudly.

"Margarete, then? My name is Alice, and this is Yuri," I introduced us.

Yuri turned back and glanced at her.

"Nice to meet you both you won't regret having me on board!" she replied enthusiastically.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" replied Yuri ungraciously. I disagreed it made me feel a lot better knowing that we were a three now, safety is in numbers after all.

Heading north we were reached yet another dead end. We headed south past the monsters bodies which were beginning to decay and to the other side of the sewer which we hadn't yet explored.

Rounding the corner we were ambushed by more monsters, two overgrown spiders and some fire bats.

Yuri didn't bother to fuse choosing to strike with his signature punch and kick combo attack.

Margarete ordered us to stand back and then pulled out a grenade launching it at the enemies, as predicted there was a minor explosion and the enemies flipped onto their backs defeated.

Continuing on we reached a ladder and managed to find a discarded gun which Margarete took.

When re had all climbed up the ladder we were met with more trouble. Similar to Zhaoyang village there was a large seal which prevented us from travelling any further.

"Hey is this…?! Yup, no question about it. It's a Taoist seal…Maybe to keep us from getting out?" suggested Margarete.

I was impressed with her knowledge Taoist seals and magic wasn't the sort of thing an average person spoke about.

"But who set it? I doubt there's anybody in the Japanese army who can use black magic like this," she continued.

Panic worked it's through my veins and I could feel the old fear coming back, was this Roger Bacon's doing? Had he really set a trap and then laid in wait for us? What if he succeeded in kidnapping me and hurt Yuri and Margarete?

"It's a lot different from the kind of magic I know…" I whispered nervously.

"You're right. This feels far more sinister…and evil. It simply reeks of it!" Margarete agreed.

"Anyway, it doesn't look like we're going to be able to get out of these sewers unless we break it," said Margarete in dismay.

"Break a Taoist seal? How? I don't have a clue," Yuri asked, confused.

I had to admit I wasn't sure either.

I found myself wishing Zhuzhen was here, surely he'd know, what was it that he'd said about these kind of seals?

"It looks like something fits into the centre," I observed remembering that he'd said something about a key or a guardian.

We climbed back down the ladder to try and brainstorm a few ideas.

"I've heard about this kind of occult Feng Shui magic before, if memory serves…There are two ways to break that seal: open the lock on the other side, or destroy it's guardian…" she said, it sounded like a familiar story.

"There aren't any guards around, it's just us three," pointed out Yuri.

"But that terrible, oppressive feeling I get here…It's as if someone's been watching us. Ever since we arrived…" I admitted finally expressing my fears out in the open, and shivering as I did so.

"Ah, what a pain. If you're out there, save us both some time and show yourself! C'mon, let's play!" yelled Yuri obnoxiously.

"Dear, dear, there are plenty of situations where brute strength isn't the answer, sonny boy!" scolded Margarete disapprovingly.

"So that leaves the lock… And all we have to do is find something to unlock it with! Right?" I deduced knowing deep down that it probably wouldn't be that easy.

"Awright let's start lookin'…" agreed Yuri.

"Huh?" he muttered as there was a huge crashing noise and the sewers began shaking.

"Right on schedule! The bomb I set in the train depot just went off." trilled Margarete happily.

Bomb?! She'd been so offended when Yuri had called her a terrorist yet here she was setting off bombs!

"Damn, Margarete, how many more firecrackers do you have up there?" an exasperated Yuri asked.

To be fair that was the second bomb she'd set off what on earth was she thinking?

"That was the last one. I bet the Japanese army didn't even know what hit em!" she laughed gleefully.

"Didn't know what hit em…?! And if this whole sewer system collapses, we won't know what's hit us either!" retorted Yuri.

"Come now, who do you think you're talking to, I'm Margarete, Miss Spy genius!" she laughed gaily.

"As if I'd make that kind of mistake. It's all according to plan! Every last detail!" she replied reassuringly.

I couldn't help but wonder how much of a genius she was, and if we were going to get blamed for this whole fiasco…

"I can't believe this…" sighed Yuri.

Once round the corner I couldn't help but notice that the dead end at the north of the sewer which we had inspected earlier was now glowing a bright violet shade…

Once we reached it there was a small bridge which had been created, Margarete's blast had caused one of the walls to begin caving in and bricks littered the water creating stepping stones.

The back wall was still a luminous purple and Yuri pulled out a sealing stone, a large blue orb which appeared to fit the lock on that door.

"All according to plan eh? So why's it caving in, Miss spy genius?" taunted Yuri referring to the damaged wall.

Margarete blushed and then laughed again, "T-this is according to plan, too. See? We got the stone, right?" she lied.

For once even Yuri was speechless, she really was unbelievable.

She shook her head apologetic and clearly embarrassed.

"Okay! I admit it, it was a mistake. But it turned out all right, didn't it? See? Now, let's hurry!" she replied hastily.

Heading back towards the locked door I wasn't really surprised to see monsters rearing their ugly heads and attacking us.

Thankfully we finished them off quickly enough, I was relieved to notice that Margarete stuck to shooting them instead of using any more grenades.

Once we reached the ladder Yuri paled and we stopped to rest, I wasn't surprised when he drifted off and began murmuring to himself.

Margarete looked quite alarmed and so I explained to the best of my ability about Yuri and his fusions.

She handled it rather well even making a joke about how he really was the dark brooding type.

Yuri didn't stay asleep for long but when he woke up I could tell that something had happened because he was going on about receiving the soul of Man dragon and now having the water element at his command.

Margarete (for once) stayed quiet and we eventually decided after making several preparations (which included me healing us all with my cure spell) to climb the ladder.

As soon as we reached the top of the ladder I noticed that the evil aura had sensed was most definitely stronger than before, I clamped my hands together and squeezed my legs together to prevent my body shaking in fear.

"The evil I sensed before…It's getting stronger!" I squeaked in fear.

"Indeed. I'm breaking out in a cold sweat. This is just…icky," she replied breezily.

I just couldn't understand this woman and Yuri, how could they remain so brave and calm in the face of danger? It was as if they enjoyed the thrill or something.

I found myself wishing I was back with my father, when he was with me I always felt safe and protected no matter what. I hated the fact that I had to rely on others but I hated the idea of being alone much more.

Yuri pulled the glowing orb out of his pocket and set it in the centre of the seal.

"…C'mon, baby…" he said as he pressed it into place.

Maybe we'd be okay maybe we wouldn't see any more monsters maybe…

Maybe not. "Something's coming!" I warned as the sewer began shaking.

As the door opened we were greeted with three monsters two water kappas and a water tiger. They looked up huge eyes popping out at the prospect of a large meal.

Their throats were torn the skin ripped away revealing a mass of putrid flesh and their slimy, veiny looking bodies slithered towards us their webbed fingers reaching for us.

Yuri didn't bother to fuse, confident in his abilities as he attacked the right kappa.

Margarete began throwing grenades damaging all three enemies in one hit.

Charging forwards I smacked the kappa which Yuri had attacked as hard as I could.

It clawed at its throat as if it couldn't breath, then it's head tilted to one side as it splayed apart and it died.

The pink water tiger leaped forwards attacking Margarete with webbed hands and feet in anger.

The remaining blue kappa also charged forwards choosing to attack Yuri this time.

I pulled my book out ready to heal either of my fellow party members should they need it.

Yuri's eyes narrowed in determination as he ran forwards attacking the kappa, it didn't die but let out a cry of pain and its head began shaking revealing that it was close to death.

Margarete whipped out a gun and aimed then fired shooting the kappa directly in its throat. Again it gasped and flailed trying to stay alive but eventually slumped to the floor.

Only one left now blocking our exit.

In a flurry I ran forwards and hit the creature it lurched backwards but didn't die, this monster was stronger than the other two.

In anger it ran forwards hitting Yuri instead of me like I'd expected.

Yuri returned the favour by punching and kicking it, Margarete shot it and I smacked it but to no avail, it didn't even seem to be weakening and a little voice taunted me with images of us dying, or being captured and tortured…

Yuri and Margarete refused to give up punching, kicking, shooting and swearing and so I leafed through my spell book and cast two cure spells bathing them both in a golden light.

"Hey that's really cool!" yelled Margarete as she continued to expertly shoot bullets at the beast.

I almost gasped with relief as its body began shaking and Yuri finished it off, it's body sprawled across the floor.

After the battle Yuri and Margarete joined my side, they too seemed to be shaking a little.

"Whew, that frightened me to death…Hey, what happened to it being either lock of guardian?" Yuri complained clearly irritated.

Margarete nodded her head in agreement.

"Jeez, what kind of trembling, little coward double-locks? Hmph well at least it was an easy victory." she sighed.

An easy victory? I thought it was never going to end!

A wave of malice suddenly washed over me and I looked around gasping, the evil still hadn't gone away!

"…What is it?" Yuri asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I know we destroyed that thing, but…I can still sense intense evil…" I said nervously hoping that whatever it was couldn't hear me.

"Don't worry the seals broken!" exclaimed Margarete comfortingly.

The malice had faded slightly, but I was sure it still existed that the seal and the monsters were just part of a bigger picture.

"Up ahead's a landing strip. We're gonna go get us an airplane! C'mon!" whooped Margarete happily.

I exchanged a shy glance with Yuri, could we really trust Margarete to pilot a plane, with us on it? Those things went awfully high…

"I still feel like something's watching us, though…" I continued nervously.

Eventually we all decided to continue anyway, or should I say Yuri and Margarete decided and I followed.

Once we climbed right to the top of the ladder I was grateful for the fresh air and the blue sky. I felt a little uneasy about this landing strip; the evil was even stronger than before.

Attempting to brush it aside I gently placed the puppy on to the ground (yes I really did keep hold of it for that long!) and it scampered away.

"Hey! Tiny" Come back!" I called praying it wouldn't get hurt.

"Hmm? Aww the mutt ran away, huh?" teased Yuri.

I fixed him with a glare as away of response.

"Forget about him, Alice. He's just happy to be outside." he reassured.

I sighed, it wasn't really fair to drag the poor thing along with us, it would constantly end up in danger and I knew that we couldn't give it the care it would need, I just hoped it had an owner somewhere in Fengtian.

"But…" I started the selfish part of me refusing to let go.

"Okay, fine!" sighed Yuri shaking his head, I smiled at him and noticed he couldn't help grinning back and we all followed the dog.

It stopped suddenly barking as if trying to get someone's attention.

"Huh..? A stray dog? You lost boy? Hmm?" asked a voice, looking up I realised it was a Japanese soldier, what had I gotten us into?

If only I'd listened to Yuri, thankfully he didn't pull me up on it.

"Uh-oh, Japanese troops!" exclaimed Margarete as another soldier appeared after the first.

"It's them! The wanted terrorists from Fengtian!" yelled the second soldier.

I bit my lip anxiously feeling guilty for dragging everyone into more fights.

"S-sound the alarm! Prepare for battle! Inform Lt Colonel Kawashima immediately!" continued the soldier looking slightly fearful before rushing off.

"Tsk, damn dog!" tutted Yuri irritably.

Three more soldiers appeared and the four of them charged towards us.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight!" Margarete said as she whipped out her gun.

"Hah! This should be fun!" Yuri laughed as he raised his fists.

Compared to the monsters that we'd fought in the sewers these soldiers were a piece of cake, a few punches and kicks from Yuri, a few attacks with my book from me and a few shots from Margarete and both soldiers sank to their knees in defeat.

"Damn, they're tough! Keep your guard up!" barked the next soldier as the remaining two launched into battle, once again it was an easy win so I didn't bother using healing magic.

"Over so soon? They're hardly worth their salaries…" quipped Yuri sounded slightly disappointed, typical of the young ruffian!

"What do we do now?! Reinforcements are going to be here any minute!" I asked worriedly.

"Right. No time to waste, time to grab that plane of ours!" declared Margarete, eager as ever.

We ran forwards just as the plane in front of us exploded propelling us backwards.

I hunched with my arms over my head hoping that Yuri and Margarete were okay but feeling kind of stunned myself.

"Hey Alice, you okay?" Yuri asked gently.

I slowly unfurled my arms standing up, surprised that my head was hurting.

"Y-yes, I'm…I'm all right," I stammered slowly relieved that both Margarete and Yuri were okay.

Yuri turned back to the wreckage of the plane.

"Another ka-boom? What the hell's going on?" he asked staring pointedly at Margarete.

I turned suddenly spotting the puppy from earlier lying motionless on the floor, deciding to check on it I edged away from Yuri and Margarete as they tried to figure out what was going on

The puppy suddenly stood up and began glowing a fierce red whilst gnashing its teeth at me.

The evil from earlier! I screamed as it appeared to get larger alerting Yuri and Margarete.

"Why there's nothing to fear, girl! I'm just your cute little puppy Tiny!" laughed a wicked voice inside the dog.

I racked my brains, it couldn't be Roger Bacon? Who was it?

"T-the dog…is…talking?" asked Margarete flummoxed.

"You're the one who blew up that plane, aren't you?! And just as we were about to make our escape!" figured Margarete her tone angry.

"As if I'm going to chase you halfway across the continent! I think not you're coming with me! The heathen girl that is." stated the person inside the dog.

I clasped my hands and knees together in fright, it was like Zhuzhen had said! I would become a target for people who would simply use me and then kill me! I edged back frightened, suddenly Tiny wasn't so cute anymore…

"Who ARE you?!" I yelled confused and afraid at the same time.

"This evil aura…! So you're the one who's been watching us! Ever since the sewers!" I said in horror as I realised that my instincts and sixth sense hadn't been wrong.

"That's correct," laughed the stranger.

"Ooh, I get it! You're Bacon! What, did ya get reincarnated as a dog after I killed you on that train?!" asked Yuri arrogantly.

I almost laughed despite the situation, how did Yuri think up these things?!

"This…this is too much! How unbelievably lame!" cackled Yuri.

The dog grew larger in size, obviously Yuri even managed to irritate a dog, well a person inside a dog.

"No, foolish boy! How dare you mention me in the same breath as that…charlatan!" raged the person.

"You want to know who I am?! Not that you zeros are even worthy of hearing my name," challenged the person irate by this point.

"Um let's see…Is it "Tiny" after all?" asked Margarete, mock innocent.

The dog grew larger inside almost at knee height.

"What? That does it…You wench!" screamed the person in anger.

"I can't follow all this. Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, but we don't have time to chew the fat." explained Yuri.

I groaned, they really had no idea between them they were only making the situation worse!

"I will not stand for this! You shall repent! Taste my wrath…the wrath of Dehuai!" roared the beast.

Oh lord, that person Zhuzhen mentioned, Dehuai! The one who Zhuzhen believed was to blame for the seal in Zhaoyang! We really were in trouble now!

Before we even had a chance to react the puppy transformed into a giant beast and prepared itself for attack.

Even from behind Yuri I could smell the creature, its skin was several sickly shades of orange and red and sagged, a curtain of putrid, rotting flesh.

Its eyes were dark and hungry and its mouth was lined with sharp, canines which looked like they could easily slice through human flesh as if it was butter.

It roared in anger and belched flames pouring out of its gaping mouth.

Its body was a mass of muscle yet it was held up by spindly legs, had I not been so scared then I would have definitely laughed.

I was grateful that Yuri had received the Man dragon fusion as this beast was definitely of the fire element.

Yuri straight away transformed and used his magic to conjure up a flood of water magic which he fired at the enemy.

The beast roared in anger and I trembled a little in fear.

My turn next, I attacked the beast with my book just managing to avoid its snapping jaws, I dealt little damage and silently cursed myself for not getting round to mastering an offensive light spell.

Margarete used a trick I hadn't yet seen which granted me the water element for when I attacked the beast.

The beast dog clearly was enraged as it unleashed another breath of fire towards us.

I gritted my teeth as the fire hit my skin marking with a few minor burns, although the attack did not deal a huge amount of damage or pain it was apparent that should it be used in succession it may cause a problem.

Thankfully the others seemed okay and we continued our routine Yuri attacking with his newfound flash flood technique, me attacking with my book (which dealt a lot more damage than before, thanks Margarete!) and Margarete throwing grenades.

I expected the beast dog to attack us with more fire so was slightly grateful when it used a fighting spirit move which bathed its body in an orange light increasing its physical attack.

Yuri used flash flood once more and I prayed that he'd have enough magic left to use it a few more times as he was easily dealing the most damage of us all.

Although my health was lowering after each attack from the beast I was more concerned about my rapidly decreasing state of mind which threatened to overwhelm me and so instead of attacking I relieved my anxiety by using a pure leaf.

Margarete chose to shoot the beast, riddling its body with water infused bullets instead of using another grenade.

In anger the beast charged forwards aiming for me rather than Margarete, I braced myself, terrified as it head butted me and swiped at my face with its rotten paws before attempting to bite me.

I raised my book in front of my face in defence hoping the beast wouldn't infect me should it manage to bite me.

Thankfully it retreated backwards preparing itself for more attacks and I let out a sigh of relief that I was safe for now.

After Yuri used his next flash flood attack, I could tell that the beast was definitely starting to weaken as it was swaying and shaking on its small legs.

Feeling brave I ran forwards hitting the beast with my book in all of its weak points, in the face, in its leg and for good measure several times in its rocking body.

Margarete threw one more grenade and thankfully, after what seemed like forever, we had managed to defeat the beast.

I suddenly felt a glowing feeling inside my body and looked down at my book which was glowing and floating midair.

I opened it up and smiled when I saw the words.

You are now strong enough to wield the magic and to cast blessed light.

I had done it! I'd actually managed to learn the spell!

Feeling pleased I turned to Margarete and Yuri and told them the good news, smiling in gratitude at their congratulation.

Yuri wiped several beads of sweat from his brow, he too was grateful for the end of the battle.

"Now I get it…So this mutt's actually some wretched old geezer named Dehuai. Ha ha giving yourself away like that…real smart, DEHUAI!" laughed Yuri.

"He seems to know about Roger Bacon, not only that but he seems to know about me too!" I said seriously.

"Hey, come on you two! We've got to stay on our toes!" chirped Margarete a little too enthusiastically given the fight we'd just been in.

"I know a little something about that Dehuai character, I'll tell you both about it later." she continued cryptically.

I looked at her wondering how she knew about Dehuai and why she wasn't spilling the beans now.

"In the meantime, I'll look for a plane we can use be right back!" she finished dashing off towards a hangar.

"Geez Alice you sure are popular with the older guys!" said Yuri leering a little.

I blushed feeling awkward, it wasn't something I liked to think about really.

"You do have that whole innocent thing going on…" he said causing me to blush further.

Could it be that he was…interested in me?

"Or maybe it's because you have some big secret…" he teased.

I stamped my foot in anger.

"Ooh…don't look at me that way!" I growled.

There was a sudden whirring noise and we turned to see Margarete sailing towards us in what looked like very old and highly unsafe plane.

"Hey you guys look what I've found, what do you think? Pretty nifty eh!" exclaimed Margarete happily.

I looked at Yuri uneasily she wasn't seriously expecting us to ride in it was she?!"It was abandoned I think, but it started when I gave it a swift kick!" she laughed in a very unladylike manner.

"Oh yeah, that's a hand me down all right…" sighed Yuri.

"Y-you want us to…ride in it?" I asked astonished at this woman's boldness and disregard for safety.

"Bingo! Stop your chattering kids and hop in!" she ordered.

Yuri shrugged and ran towards the plane forcing me to follow, despite being unhappy about it.

"Damn, is this thing made for midgets or what? And what's with the squeaking? Will it really fly?" asked Yuri doubtfully.

He gasped as the plane shuddered and I fell out of my seat and straight into Yuri's lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Yuri!" I apologised mortified at what he or Margarete would think or imply.

"N-no problem, you're plenty light Alice!" he replied, grinning and blushing slightly himself.

"Don't you two get all cuddly on me now! This is it! Hold on tight!" warned Margarete as she directed the plane forwards.

The plane picked up speed and smoke began billowing out of the back of the plane causing both Yuri and I to clutch each other afraid.

"Y-yo Margarete maybe this plane wasn't such a hot idea…" Yuri started fearfully.

"It's really sh-shaking!" I added my voice pitched high in fear.

"There's no turning back now! Come on Yuri you're a boy for god's sake show a little gumption!" Margarete replied.

"Here goes, full throttle!" she roared and the plane roared into the sky, all of us screaming in fright…


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow hearts

A novelisation

Chapter 8

Duel point of view: Margarete and Lili (mainly)

By Lucia Widdop

**A/N - Hey everyone! My story****'****s finally starting to take off and I have a few tricks up my sleeve for future chapters and so this chapter is going to be a little different. We****'****re approaching Dalian now and so this chapter will not only be in the point of view of Margarete but also Lili the ghost for the majority.**

**I****'****m also going to add a couple of extra scenes which will be italicised purely so I can add my take on the story, so I hope you enjoy it and as always please drop me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks go to HeartlessTitania and Alice Hyuga for the kind reviews on my last chapter.**

Lieutenant Colonel Kawashima smiled to herself as she walked alongside her soldiers to the air strip where the mysterious party had been sighted.

The girl was within her grasp she could almost taste the sense of victory, she imagined her father's doting expression as she handed him the girl, she imagined being congratulated by the Japanese Army, earning a promotion, her name being known far and wide…

But when she reached the strip there was nobody there and she noticed that one of the planes that she had saved was missing, they had escaped…Again!  
>"Hmm it appears that we are moments too late, and the garrison has failed to stop them I see. Just how far do they think they can get in that little rust heap? Amusing little fools…" she mused irritated.<p>

"Lt Colonel the pursuit planes are prepared to fire! With your permission, we can shoot them down!" exclaimed Private Koizumi

She turned her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"There's no need to waste ammunition…They'll crash before they get too far." she said calm and collected as ever.

"One thing does surprise me however, I never imagined that they'd be involved with that…Malkovich." she said her lip curling her lip at her enemy's code name.

"I…I…apologise about the state of our troops, Lt Colonel, I…" stammered Private Sonoda.

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading to Dalian; make the preparations. I suppose we'll have to set traps for them, then lay patiently in wait…" ordered Kawashima.

"Yes, ma'am, understood!" replied the newly promoted Private Yokoyama, and so the Japanese Army prepared to pursue the party further…

**Meanwhile (Yuri****'****s dream)**

"Yuri slow down honey, you're going to fall!" Anne called to her beloved son.

"Don't worry mom, it's fine! I'm just going to tell Dad that it's suppertime! He's been working so hard, he must be hungry!" laughed Yuri, his eyes twinkling behind his fox faced mask.

Yuri ran towards his father, puffing a little as he finally reached the top of the hill where his father was hacking away at the ground with a scythe.

"You're out of breath boy, did you run all the way here?" asked Hyuga frowning slightly.

"Mom says supper's ready!" giggled a small Yuri.

"Oh, well I could use a break…" relented Hyuga smiling fondly at his son.

Yuri walked over to the huge pile of seeds gazing at them bemusedly.

"There's still so many left! Can you really seed them all by summer?" Yuri asked.

"Sure, winter's much harsher here on the continent, than Katsuragi where you was born. First we work to plant lots of seeds, then in the fall, we split the harvest with everyone from town. If we all work hard and help each other out then we can make it through even the toughest of winters. Understand?" explained Hyuga patiently.

"Yep!" replied Yuri happily.

Yuri turned and Hyuga watched his son puzzled by his sudden change in behaviour.

"Say, dad…Will you have to go away in the fall again? To work?" asked Yuri his voice cracking as he attempted to hide his sorrow.

Hyuga turned away the familiar feeling of guilt rising, he hated doing this to Anne and to Yuri, but there just wasn't another option…

"For how long?" asked Yuri in a small voice.

"Will you be back soon?" he asked his voice rising in anxiety.

Hyuga still didn't answer his son had truly rendered him speechless.

"It's okay dad, I can wait for you, cause I'm a man! But mom's different. She's a girl so she misses you, she tries to hide it but…I can tell how sad she is…" Yuri said sadly.

"I know…I feel terrible about doing this to you and your mother…" replied Hyuga sorrowfully.

"Yuri you look after mom when I'm away, right? I'll try to come back before winter." said Hyuga.

"Okay…I promise. Come back soon okay?" said Yuri quietly.

"Of course I promise too" answered Hyuga.

"C'mon mom's waiting." he said changing the subject and sighing in relief as Yuri charged towards their home…

_(Yes guy__'__s this is the extra scene enjoy!)_

"_Uh, uh!" Yuri moaned as he was roused from his deep sleep._

_He opened his eyes to see Alice peering over him and he smiled groggily, with the sunlight reflecting off of her silver blonde hair and light blue irises she looked just like an angel._

"_That'__s…a…nice…way to wake up." he grinned staring at her breasts and then her face._

_Alice__'__s face reddened as she gazed at him._

"_Oh! I-I'__m sorry Yuri, you was mumbling in your sleep I was getting worried." she murmured._

_Yuri sat up suddenly and bashed his arm, he__'__d forgotten how small that darned plane was._

_He looked at Alice one of his rare serious expressions etched on his face._

"_I'__m okay ya know, I mean sure I have strange dreams and sometimes when I wake up I have new fusions but I__'__m okay." he told Alice._

_She shook her head and Yuri stared at her in surprise, Alice had never disagreed with him before._

"_You still don'__t trust me Yuri, you hide behind this false bravado and you say that you__'__re okay but…you__'__re not. You hear that voice and you have no family, you wander aimlessly killing monsters and I can tell that your soul is…tormented. _

_I want to save you Yuri, from those monsters inside you and yourself, but it__'__s like you won__'__t let me in._

_You__'__re scared of being judged, of being alone and being vulnerable." said Alice._

_Yuri gawped at her, he hated to admit it but she was right. He didn__'__t trust people, why should he? People never trusted him. He__'__d never had to rely on a person just as someone had never completely relied on him. _

_If anybody else had said those words, he__'__d have hit them and disagreed but this wasn__'__t just anyone. This was Alice, and when he thought about it her realised that deep down in the depths of his soul he cared about her._

"_I guess you'__re right." he said surprising Alice._

_Alice nodded thoughtfully._

"_I- I just really…" she started._

_Yuri waited in anticipation was she going to tell him that she loved him?_

"…_Care about you." she finished._

_Care hmm? Alice cared about him? Was that her way of telling him that she did love him? Or was she just being her usual polite self?_

_No Alice would never lie, he thought._

"_I really care about you too Alice." he said._

**Margarete****'****s point of view**

"How can you sleep at a time like this!" I yelled in anxiety.

Yuri had been sleeping and Alice had woken him, I'd heard the two of them murmuring to each other but hadn't caught wind of what they were saying.

Not that it mattered seeing as the plane engine had just cut out and the plane which we were riding in was spiralling downwards rapidly.

"Huh? Did something happen?" asked Yuri dopily.

"Did something happen? I'll say it did sonny boy! How can you sleep at a time like this?" I yelled not bothering to hide my panic and anger.

"Time like what?…The engine's busted!" exclaimed Yuri in shock.

"Yuri I heard what you said in your sleep! You were saying Dad, dad help they're coming to kill mom!" cried Alice.

Mom, Dad? What on earth was Alice talking about? This was no time for a heartfelt conversation we were going to crash!

"You sounded in so much pain…" continued Alice.

"Look here missy! This is no time for casual discourse on somniloquy! We're going to crash! CRASH I tell you!" I yelled irritated.

I screamed as the plane lurched forwards and then plummeted downwards at the speed of light.

Alice joined in with the screaming and as we finally hit the water we skimmed like a stone before the top of the plane flew off, that's the last thing I remember before the world faded to black…

Splinters in my arms, the taste of blood in my mouth, the smell of the salty sea air tinged with rotting fist, and the sight of wood beneath me.

Moaning groggily I stood up and coughed up a ton of sea water, my lungs felt like they were on fire and I drew in a large, greedy breath of oxygen.

Alice was just coming to and I helped her to her knees, Yuri woke but remained sat the air of them staring out to the vast green tinted ocean.

"Man, I thought we were done for…" said Yuri, I nodded I had thought we were done for too but someone must have saved us, either that or we all got incredibly lucky but wasn't it just a little too coincidental that all three of us made it to Dalian port?

"Me too, I can't believe we made it in one piece…" sighed Alice.

"I-I never dreamed we'd CRASH! Never in a million years! Who'd have thunk it eh?" I said rather embarrassed that another of my idea's had failed.

"What a…what a GUTLESS plane that was! I thought we'd have at least got past Dalian!" I laughed half heartedly.

"Forget Dalian! You almost bought us a one way ticket to hell!" yelled Yuri clearly pissed off.

I bit my lip anxiously, I hadn't anticipated that the plane was going to crash, that was true, but how else did they expect to get out of there, we were all fine weren't we? So what did it matter what could have happened?

I turned back around to see both Yuri and Alice glaring at me and I sighed, jeez I'd made a mistake!

"Don't glare at me you two! That's not very nice! Look on the bright side we're still here right?" I tried.

The two didn't respond and I marched away we, smiling to myself when they followed me anyway.

Checking by the port we found a faded lottery ticket, after picking it up and pocketing we rounded the corner, we stumbled across a male dressed in green who had lost his turtle.

It was a pain but eventually we found the lost turtle and handed it back to the owner receiving another lottery ticket for our trouble.

Searching through between two tent looking things we found a Talisman of luck which we knew would come of use later.

When walking deeper into the small village we spotted a small diner, and a small amount of villagers carrying out their daily activities of selling fish and repairing damage caused by storms which had washed in from the sea.

Climbing onto what seemed like a small stage we decided to speak with the villagers in order to find out what we could about this place, even I who had heard about it on my travels didn't know much about the place.

The first villager we spoke with was a man who was almost bent double due to a bad back.

"Did you hear about the ghost…? That's right the girl who comes out when the sun goes down…" he said ominously.

I looked at Yuri seemed indifferent but Alice looked afraid, I had to admit that I had never heard anything about a ghost in Dalian, was this a recent occurrence or was I just out of the loop somehow?

"She comes with the mist and brings monsters…So many have died by her curse…Who will it be tonight? Lord have mercy…" he said sadly.

I looked at Yuri and Alice this definitely wasn't good and had to be recent, it seemed incredibly coincidental that there was a ghost just where we'd landed…

The next male we spoke to seemed fairly friendly.

"I don't think I've seen you here before are you travellers?" he asked.

We nodded, "Take my advice get to an inn before sundown then stay in your rooms." he warned.

"Why you say? Cause the port of Dalian is under a curse! An evil spirit's been preying on us!" he finished his face wrought with fear.

This ghost thing again? I was starting to feel more than a little afraid, my bullet's would be useless against a phantom, how on earth were we going to stay alive? We would have to stay in our rooms no matter what, Alice wouldn't take much convincing but Yuri…Yuri would insist on fighting those monsters no matter what…

The next villager we spoke to was an young woman who was attempting to dry out fish in the sun.

"What's this world coming to? I can't even dry my fish properly anymore…" she complained.

Once we had finished speaking with her we decided to take a look at the inn and try and rent some rooms for the night, then we'd make preparations for leave the next day.

As we approached the door the woman who was drying out the fish called to us.

"Are you going to the inn?" she asked.

We all nodded in response and she frowned.

"Fine but don't bother Sea mother. She's the only person we can depend on now…" she said sadly.

We turned and entered the inn not expecting the awful sight which met our eyes.

On a bed lay a young man clad in green, he was unconscious and seemed in a great amount of pain.

An elderly woman was bent over him murmuring strange words as if doing a ritual.

There was another young male stood next to the elderly woman, his face was ashen and tears ran down his face.

"Another victim of the curse…It's so awful I can't bear to watch." said a man.

I hadn't noticed him stood in the corner but it appeared that this man was the innkeeper.

"Yuri do you think that woman is…?" started Alice.

"Yeah looks like it…" he replied.

It didn't take much to know that they believed this elderly woman to be the Sea mother, it made sense.

"O almighty God…I beseech you, prolong this boy's life…I beg of thee…" mumbled the Sea mother.

"Aaagh…it hurts…brother…ask Sea mother to…" groaned the afflicted male.

"Hang in there Yen Yen! Don't give up! You're gonna be alright!" replied the other male his voice wavering.

"Please Sea mother! You have to do something, he's the only family I have left!" pleaded the male his voice pitched high.

The Sea mother finally stopped her chanting and I found myself hoping more than anything that this young boy would survive.

"Yen Yen…I can't help you." she replied sadly.

The older brother's face twisted in grief, and resentment.

"…You fought very hard, you're a brave, brave boy…" continued the Sea mother, her voice cracking.

"You can't say that Sea mother! Oh God, Yen Yen!" cried the older brother.

"I'm sure it will be difficult but it will soon be over." said the Sea mother as means of comfort.

"I do not possess the power to eliminate Lili's curse, forgive me Yen Yen." apologised the Sea mother.

That set my mind whirring into gear, so there really was a ghost named Lili huh? I wondered what business she had with Dalian and why she was attacking and killing the villagers one by one.

The boy's body convulsed and then his eyes which had been half open rolled back into his head as he began gurgling.

I shook my head in horror, I'd seen some pretty nasty things in my time, but to see a child suffering like that…

"T-This is horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Cursed and killed by someone's hate…" said Alice shivering at the concept.

The boy convulsed once more and then stilled, everyone in the room fell silent, we all knew that Yen Yen was dead.

"Yen Yen? Yen Yen! No!" cried his brother distraught.

The Sea mother blinked away a tear and then walked towards the far end of the room.

"Spirits in the heavens! Spirits in the heavens!" she called and I realised that she was using what power she had to send Yen Yen off properly.

"Our proud fisherman will be coming under your care. Please be good to him…" she said.

The older brother walked towards Sea Mother his head lowered in sadness.

"Thank you Sea mother…At least I won't have to worry about Yen Yen losing his way…" he said sombrely.

"Damn you Lili! How can you be so unthinkably cruel to our village!" yelled the brother.

The Sea mother walked to the exit silently passing us, as she reached the exit she paused and stared at Alice before finally leaving.

"One burial after another…" sighed the Innkeeper before jumping slightly when he saw us.

"Hmm. Are you guests?" he asked.

We nodded wondering whether we should ask for rooms or give him some privacy.

"I'm sorry but please leave me be…" he said sadly.

He watched as we prepared to leave and then and said.

"These are tremulous times, why not take a look at the weapons and armour downstairs?" he offered.

I stayed quiet, although I felt sorry for the boy it would be sundown soon and if we didn't find shelter soon we would be the next victims….

Walking downstairs the Innkeepers son greeting us with much cheer.

"Well, well customers, we've got lots off stuff, why not take a look around?" he suggested.

His stock was small and we decided that if we were going to buy anything then we'd do it later, it was much more important to find shelter.

As we left the Inn we realised we were too late.

A heavy white mist fogged the village and I just knew that the ghost was here.

Closing my eyes I sent a silent prayer to the lord, after all who knew which one of us would be the victim…

**Lili****'****s point of view**

I stood waiting for some of those damned villagers to leave a house or a diner so I could take another life.

I wasn't sure why I was here, after all I died long ago, but somehow I was brought back.

I don't know who is controlling me but I am forced to stay here in this very place which I vowed I would never return to…

Through the fog I noticed a small party heading through, two females and one male.

I licked my lips as I eyed each of them up trying to decide which one I would take.

If I took that shaggy haired male then the girls would be all alone and vulnerable, yes that would be very nice.

If I took the less modest woman well, I suppose the other two would manage what about the other?

I'd have to speak with them and decide which one I would enjoy punishing most.

They ran over o me the male deciding to speak first.

"Hey…Hey you! The sun's gone down… shouldn't you be inside?" he asked.

I turned to him grinning wildly my long, now wet, stringy black hair falling in my face.

They really had no idea that I was the ghost! This would be way more entertaining than the last I just knew it!

"Everyone's so scared of me…They won't open their doors!" I laughed wickedly as it finally dawned on these stupid people who I was.

One of the females stepped forwards a pretty young thing.

"Th-that voice…You must be Lili!" she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her, she had such a pretty little voice, I stood remembering how pretty my voice used to be grinning at the fact that my rough voice scared them.

"That's right. What a pretty voice!" I admitted savouring their fear.

"My voice used to be like that too, even prettier maybe…" I said.

I lurched forwards towards the three people, they instantly jumped back further from me, I knew that they were trying to keep their distance, but it wouldn't help them not this time…

"It's you isn't it?! The evil spirit that comes out when the sun goes down!" said the other female.

I looked at the speaker, she wasn't nearly as pretty as the first, perhaps I'd spare this one.

"Humph, I thought I smelled a monster!" said the boy.

I glared at him, how dare he call me a monster! Those monsters were those cruel sea gods, who took away my voice and my father. Those were the monsters!

"Right let's see what you got!" he said raising his fists.

I smiled to myself, he was obviously protective over these females but which one was his lover?

Staring at both girls and judging by the reaction on the boy's face I instantly deduced that it was the prettiest girl, the one with the lovely voice.

I stared into her soul, she'd lost her father? Murdered eh? My, my this really was going to be fun.

"What's the point I only have business with her." I said watching as he tried to figure out which female I was referring to.

"So, the sacrifice for tonight…You!" I stared at the victim.

Her face looked shocked and I laughed as she was struck with my power which caused her to collapse.

The boy rushed to the girls aid, checking for a pulse, the other female watching me as I disappeared and then materialised further away.

"At sunset tomorrow, the girl will die. All you can do is sit by and watch. How glorious, she'll be in agony until the very movement of her death! The same agony I tasted…" I laughed as I disappeared, just before the boy ran forwards trying to hit me.

The girl who had been watching me checked on the victim.

"Alice!" she cried horrified.

"God damn it all to hell!" cried the boy.

I watched from afar as that vile Sea mother appeared and the party rushed their friend to Sea mother for help and then left.

My work for the night was finished…


End file.
